


Macarough

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Canon, of a fanfic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: AU of A whole New World has a Total Eclipse of The Heart starting from the events of chapter 35; a somber afternoon. Retitled from Macaroughs on Juliusiek.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Altered continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to get the chain of events I originally envisioned for petes sake. This is not.

Gampu looked out the window holding on to his hands struggling to keep himself composed and reassured regarding their fate. He watched small moving black figures moving through the maze from ahead of Macarough headed their way. He leaned aside, looking on, squinting in the distance. Gampu became relieved raising his head up and his shoulders lowered. He raised his attention up toward the heavens muttering to himself with his hands clasped while pressed against his chest, "Thank heavens they are returning!"

Gampu watched as the family were running quickly through the terrain of dead grass and hibernating trees hidden among the short stubby tower structures covered in vines that had turned brown from the lack of water. He sped toward the lift then came inside, the barrier slid in front of himself, then he shoved down the leveler. The lift came down with a unexpected rush to the bottom of the craft then exited underneath the craft. He was met by Rashell and Robot flying into the lift who were followed by Orrin. 

"Gampu!" Jaxon said. "He will be up in one moment!"

The lift squared into the Macarough.

"Are you coming with us for the rescue mission?" Gampu asked.

"No," Jaxon said. "If Orrin tries to pull a fast one during driving, don't react! He likes to annoy people! Reward him with positivity!"

"Have you done that?" Gampu asked.

"No. . ." Jaxon said. "But, it will make him cut it out and knock him off his roll. We haven't tried that."

"Advice taken, Mr Goldheart," Gampu held his hand out.

"Goodbye," Jaxon shook the man's hand as the lift landed to the ground behind Gampu. "For now. Professor."

Gampu ceased shaking the younger man's hand. He hurried into the lift then turned around and waved back at the couple. The lift was yanked up before their eyes vanishing into the Macarough. The couple walked back from the craft then stood side by side using the tall rocks as their protective shield and looked on toward the craft preparing to leave. The Macarough vibrated before their eyes then began to tear away from the ground with the six legs retreated into the sockets.

"Good luck, Macaroughs!" Brenda waved.

"They are going to be okay with him aboard," Jaxon said. "I feel it in my bones."

"Hhmmn," Brenda said, cradling her stomach.

"Right," Jaxon said. "We got everything that we need on this beautiful planet."

"Farmers," Brenda said. "I can't believe that we are at this point. Against nature and aliens."

"And we will be sailors," Jaxon added. "We have to sail the sea for the place that the professor told us about."

"With the boat," Brenda said. "It has been a month . . ."

"This month is going to be over before we know it," Jaxon said. "We have to find that boat."

"After we tuck away the space van," Brenda reminded.

"That, too," Jaxon said. "That, too."


	2. flown out

_"Ma, do we need to do this so soon?" Orrin asked._

_"This is a urgent lesson," Freddie said. "And you need to learn it."_

_"But so late in the night?" Orrin asked.  
_

_"Everyone has to give it their all when it comes to space," Freddie said then sat don alongside him after adjusting the chair for his specific seating. "Sit."  
_

_"I guess so. . ." Orrin sat down.  
_

_"Are you ready?" Freddie asked.  
_

_"If this involves a lot of math that I don't get then no," Orrin said.  
_

_"It's a lot like playing a old arcade game," A small smile struggled to come forward but was fought back as she unraveled a object from underneath the console.  
_

_"What's a arcade game?" Orrin asked.  
_

_"The game that Alexis Days played in The Exterminator," Freddie said.  
_

_"That!" Orrin said.  
_

_"Do you get it?" Freddie asked.  
_

_"Yes!" Orrin said.  
_

_"I will activate the manual flight module," With a click, two bars retreated out from underneath the console lacking the upper part and lower part.  
_

_"Nuclear blast!" Orrin said. ". . . What is that?"_

_"A gaming wheel," Freddie took out a cord from underneath the console and inserted it into the port alongside Orrin's ear. "I will set up the simulation conditions." She stole a glance toward Orrin. "Time to fly."_

_She pressed a button then he grasped on to the wheel with urgency and stiffness that belonged to a driver. She looked on toward the night sky, in anticipation, half in worry. Then Freddie connected the additional cord to her port then leaned back into the chair as she typed on the screen setting in the commands to the simulation._

_The wheel vibrated as his hands moved the wheel struggling to regain control over it. Sweat dribbled down his skin and his breathing changed within a moments notice to panting as he grunted. Abruptly, he charged forward taking out the cord. He leaned over the console then picked up a cloth and dabbed at his head._

_"I am going to send everyone to their doom!" Orrin dropped his head into his hands._

_"You are not," Freddie said. "Not after this training session is over."_

_"I am just a back up pilot," Orrin turned his attention on to Freddie. "Right?"_

_"With your height and arm length," Freddie said. "I have to say emergency. We don't need to worry about that as your brother will be aboard this ship if it comes down to it," Freddie's words of intended reassurance fell on deaf ears. "If you continue to fail the sessions." She shook her hands. "I am sure you won't fail. You will develop some kind of muscle memory from the work hours."_

_"How long does that take?" Orrin said._

_"Hundreds," Freddie said._

_Orrin looked at her with defiance then picked up the cord and fell back against the chair._

_"Game on!"_

_Orrin snapped it in._

_"Gods be with him." Freddie said with a shake of her head._

* * *

Orrin shoved Rashell out of the lift and Robot followed out. Rashell bolted toward the revealed side of the ship with Robot tagging behind her. Orrin bolted up into the bridge then slid down the leveler. The lift flew on down toward the bottom of the ship. The second lift was dragged in with Robot tugging on to it and Rashell unhooking it from the cords and hung on to them.

She swung herself up then ran to the other side of the lift and proceeded to perform the same act as before landing to Robot's side triumphantly then helped him drag the lift on to the ground off the edge. She pressed a few buttons then watched as the walls filled the gap. From behind her, Gampu came on to the deck then they ran toward the chairs. Gampu buckled himself in then so did Rashell, once changed into her space uniform as Orrin grasped on to the recently disembarked wheel on the bridge. 

The satellites collapsed into the ship folding back into the very same pieces that they had had been in originally forming its distinctive unusual tip. The ship vibrated as Robot's magnetic lock was activated and he sat in the middle of the residential deck waiting for lift off. The legs of the ship retreated back into the socket then with a satisfying roar, the Macarough flew into the sky leaving behind the surface of Smith's Planet soaring through each layer of the atmosphere as Orrin screeched fighting against the gravity of the planet.

The ship broke free of the planet's gravity and Orrin relaxed. Gampu and Rashell unbuckled themselves then used the handles decorating the rims of the residential deck toward the window. Gampu looked on sorrowfully toward the planet outlined in blue. The sorrow slowly morphed to happiness as a old memory resurfaced. A weathered smile that made his face radiate appeared beginning to have a small but short laugh to himself while Rashell came toward the lift.

Rashell paused at the entrance way then turned toward the windows looking on toward the large planet that was shrinking in size as the ship was flying away into space. Then she flung herself up toward the top where she grasped on the handle on the top of the entrance hatch to steady herself.

"You're stiff as a support frame to a Tesla," Rashell flew on beside him then slipped into the chair alongside him.

"I am really goating terrified," Orrin said.

"Leave it to the AI," Rashell said. "Want me to set the ship to chase after our damaged target?"

"Please do," Orrin said.

"Autopilot will be on in a few seconds." Rashell attached the cord to her port then tapped her fingers together staring off.

The wheel slackened and Orrin's hands were trembling on the wheel. He took his hands back visibly shaken then clasped on to them in his lap. He closed his eyes counting back to ten until the trembling stopped. Orrin opened his eyes to face the screen blinking with stars under a film that coated the window. The cord was re-attached to the bottom of the console. Orrin flicked a switch then gravity returned throughout the ship. Behind them, Gampu came up the lift then slid the barrier aside.

"Do you have any weapons to your disposal on this ship?" Gampu asked.

The duo turned toward him.

"Not really," Orrin said.

Gampu blinked, standing still, unable to come with a reply.

"Not even a phaser rack?" Gampu asked.

"CosmicX didn't really anticipate that we have to come down to violence," Rashell elaborated. "Thought we could talk it over."

"Talk it over," the older man grunted as he folded his arms. "These people don't talk things over. They don't answer hails. They don't negotiate! It takes force just getting what is needed!"

"If they want a fight," Orrin started.

"Then we will start the fight," Rashell finished. "But our way of fighting is very different."

"How so?" Gampu asked.

"We use our shields to beat them," Orrin said. "And our fists."

"Why is it so cramped on the bridge?" Gampu gazed around. "This ship is tall and spacious as it is on each level." he stretched his arms out as far as he could with his elbows meeting the walls. "It may be a space pen but this space pen is ridiculously disproportionate."

"Are you telling us there is secret compartments on the bridge?" Orrin asked.

"It is not the brig deck so it has to be something important that your mother doesn't know," Gampu noted.

"Weapons?" Rashell and Orrin spoke up at once.

"There is precedent in storing weapons where it is least convenient without anyone knowing," Gampu said. "Alpha Control hid the additional phaser rifles in the walls of the rooms aboard the Jupiter 2. "

Orrin and Rashell exchanged a glance then Rashell came to the wall. Her fingers traversed the surface of the wall paneling she slid forward and a curved handle contrasted against the rest of the surface area. A small gasp was let out by the duo with their eyes focused on the additional wall paneling that had became revealed. She slid aside the paneling. Orrin joined her side as Gampu peered over the railing of the lift standing on the tips of his toes then their eyes equally grew large at once.

The panel door was slid aside to reveal a lunar module painted black and white with steam coated windows lacking landing legs. Orrin walked in then felt around for a panel peeking out of the wall. It wasn't exactly a space pod in all means necessary but a space module. It was coated in a layer of small pointed triangles from top to bottom that made each piece of hull stand out in the lighting. Behind them, Gampu approached the space module with awe decorating his facial features taking in the detail of the space capsule then he began to smile.

"I see those nutrition workers made it back to Earth," Gampu said.

"Who?" Orrin asked.

"What nutrition workers?" Rashell asked.

"Rich Barney and Alex Bark Junior," Gampu explained as the duo turned toward him. "There was a very important experimental space craft sent out with a space combustion engine." he pointed toward the window of the bridge of the Macarough then linked his hand behind his back. "It was thought to go through any system and upon landing need to establish a campground outside of the ship. She must be seen as a ideal alternative to the space pod for some staggering obscene reason. Looks too small to hold the bathroom essentials. How did they even get rid of the waste while in space in a small craft? We were fortunate to have waste tanks for a ship as large as the Jupiter 2 is."

"Their departure and return were classified and scrubbed from the public memory so well we don't know what launch you are talking about," Orrin said. "It has been forgotten."

"No, no," Gampu shook his head. "A return like that wouldn't be classified _that_ hard. They made it back before us."

"What if neither of them made it back?" Rashell asked. "And it was only the husk that made it back?"

Gampu at first appeared to be distraught as he glanced from the young duo then toward the lunar module and back then the expression faded.

"It would make sense why they refused to carry this knowledge to the new method of retrieving information," Gampu said. "Do we have enough fuel for this chase?"

"Just enough that the people who took ma likely have," Orrin said. "Gampu, does the ship have a entrance hatch that we can float our way in?"

"I have been inside of the ship many times for different purposes," Gampu reflected. "Most of the time this model was my shelter on the other side of the planet."

"Soooo?" Orrin asked.

"So, this ship is layered which means, even if you make a hatch for yourself in the hull and proceed to hack your way in through the control panels, the first hatch will have no oxygen but the rest of the doors will have oxygen," Gampu said. "If you get in the second door fast enough." then he added with dread, grim, and uncertainty. "That is."

"Do you know how to do that?" Rashell asked.

"With the right tools, anyone can do it," Gampu said.

"Yes, but how fast is the question," Orrin said.

"I am not a soldier!" Gampu protested. "I left that behind a very long time ago when I went into space."

"Right now, space isn't a good place to be in for the cowards, for the peaceful, for the children," Orrin said. "We have to take the stand and make space a better place for others. We have to set the precedent. That is how the program behind the Jupiter 2 was established."

"And CosmicX," Rashell added.

"You are right," Gampu said. "I have to take a stand."

"Rashell, get the helmets," Orrin said. "Gampu, what do you need?"

"A blow torch and a bubble that connects the module to the craft," Gampu said. "It will be a nasty aftermath as the occupants inside of it will _die_ after we leave."

"We got exactly the equipment that you need," Rashell said. "One moment!"

Orrin walked out of the crowded space module going on toward the chair of the craft and waited for the rescue mission to be performed. He leaned forward, his elbows on the console, looking out toward the window waiting over the silence for the mission to start. Rashell returned up the lift wearing her helmet with the other two helmets propped against her side stacked on top of the other including the blow torch held in her other hand.Most of her arm was sunk into a large white machine that she dragged with her into the space module bay. The door behind her closed and moments later the space module flew out of the Macarough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunar Module is from far out space nuts.


	3. A deal invoked

Gampu slid the glass helmet on then slid aside the door panels and held them open for Rashell to make her way into the ship. Gampu came into the lunar lander and the set of doors closed behind him locking with a click. Gampu read the console that was stripped in easy to understand English regarding each purpose of the console. The text glowed in the dark until the lights in the craft turned on. He pressed the button then lifted his attention up. They watched as the darkness was enveloped by a darker shade of blue. The door behind them closed revealing the black door of the Macarough.

The wheel popped out from underneath the black console decorated in colorful buttons contrasting against the silver text beneath each button that were either transparent or not transparent. Rashell peeled off the space suit revealing that she had quickly peeled on Freddie's then folded it up tucking it under her arm and Gampu put the helmet on the dashboard. Rashell took a hold of the wheel then steered it on toward the craft.

Gampu watched through the window Smith's Planet shrinking in size by each passing second so it were a small marble in the distance while the Macarough vigorously charged after them remaining the same size that she was when they had left her. He slid open a panel then slid out four oxygen tanks. He hooked the initial two into the tubes that ended five inches below her shoulders on her back then twisted and turned the connector until it were tight.

Rashell put on her helmet stepping aside as Gampu gasped when the wheel shifted from side to side changing their course. The older man grabbed hold on to the wheel steadying the course after the craft. Rashell slid off the large item off her shoulder then handed it off to him. He steadied the entrance way then slipped the button on the side. With a hiss, the doorway widened until it were six feet tall and another doorway was set up. Gampu approached Rashell.

"Park at your five," Gampu said.

"My what?" Rashell turned her head toward Gampu.

"Your five," Gampu repeated.

"I am not a five year old," Rashell said.

Gampu sighed, exasperated, his eyes lifting up then lowered his gaze briefly closing his eyes.

"Your left," Gampu said.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Rashell asked.

"Clocks are a iconic hallmark of Earth in determining time and a piece of how we count coins," Gampu said. ". . . Or," the confused look Rashell wore told him otherwise. "The main frames of clock's don't get used as they used to."

"We don't use the clocks that you used. It's all in a different format. And that is really sad." Rashell noted. "It's digital format. Like a timer."

Gampu pressed a button on the console.

"Gampu to Macarough," Gampu said.

"Macarough here," Orrin's voice came over after the chirp.

"Orion, if I don't come back then I need you to start worrying about yourself." Gampu said. "You have worried about taking care of other people long _enough_."

"Okie dokie," Orrin said.

"I can hear you are lying, young man," Gampu said.

"I will," Orrin reassured. "I will."

"Space module out," Gampu pressed the button and the communications ended. "Rashell, I have faith in your capabilities."

"I wasn't trained for piloting a space module on to a moving craft," Rashell admitted.

"Just imagine of piloting the Macarough down, my dear child," Gampu said. "Only smaller and extremely precious."

"I will try that," Rashell said.

Rashell's eyes focused on the monitor, focusing on the path ahead, shifting the craft sideways. Gampu shifted away from Rashell, momentarily regarding her, taking the helmet. Gampu went toward the entrance of the inflated port hole connector and closed the door behind him once the craft pressed against the ship. Rashell turned away from the screen as she relaxed then the relaxation faded replaced by anger.

"Gampu!" Rashell said. "Gampu! Open the door!" 

Rashell smacked the door repeatedly.

"Gampu!"

* * *

The owner of the starship that was layered shifted their attention from the monitor once the klaxons stopped wailing. All the alarms vanished off the console's readings. The glitches were truly bothersome with the age old system. They left the bridge and into the matter conversion chamber. The human rested in stasis with her eyes closed and hands to the side displaying no emotion on them.

The human would do for each part that needed to be replaced until all that was left was a lifeless shell that had to be preserved in ice and dethawed at a later date to use what was left for smaller tasks. Smaller tasks that required bone, pieces of muscular tissue, and the skin system. If they were lucky then the body would only be needed to be used once a year or once every fifty years should elapse with the rare attacks upon his vessel.

They walked on past the stasis pod walking on past into the resting human with a yawn.

* * *

From inside of the doorway, Gampu was torching away at the paneling as flames erupted from the side of the enemy craft. He withdrew the machine sliding it along his arm then shoved the doorway forward as it protested in a desperate attempt to retain its shape and mold. The steel was shoved forward after a couple kicks. Gampu landed to the floor with a thud then balanced himself with one hand on the floor.

He looked around the familiar hallway then bolted toward the panel standing out of the wall. He unhooked it then slid out a keyboard and typed in a code. The red klaxons filling the room ceased to operate and his life form signature was not registered in the systems. He frowned then looked toward the doorway of the craft that remained closed. He rolled his eyes then propped up the blow torch and made a entrance way for himself. He went through the new doorway then crawled on out into the hallway.

Gampu moved with stealth through the corridor with the blow torch slipped over his shoulder walking with stride searching from room to room passing by the alien with lack of footsteps echoing behind him. The door behind the owner of the craft closed shut while the other three passageways remained opened behind the closed passageway. Gampu had a long walk directly into the matter conversion chamber. He came to the booth then waved the tall stick up and stepped in the middle of the entrance way.

"Good heavens," Gampu helped steady the younger woman and set her against the wall. "Are you feeling alright?"

"My eyes," Freddie said. "I can't see."

"Freddie, you are most fortunate that your eyes were the only part of you that was taken," Gampu said. "I want to believe Earth can replicate you some new eyes."

"The alien took my eyes," Freddie said.

"Yes," Gampu said. "Put your space suit on."

"Get them back," Freddie obeyed, slipping on the uniform and discarding her old uniform with the man's gaze fixated off her and he was turned around.

"Freddie," Gampu began. "they use organic matter for every part of their ship and eyes given out voluntarily are hard to come by."

"Gampu, I need to see," Freddie said. "I don't know if I am wearing this right."

"I need you to click," Gampu turned toward her then guided the helmet on. "You are putting it on right."

"What?" Freddie said.

"Make a clicking sound," Gampu instructed, sliding back the helmet. "You shall see."

Freddie obeyed then watched as shapes appear in her mind outlined in white that vanished in the next moment.

"How did I do _that_ ,"

"The mind is capable of great things,"

"My children,"

"Are safe and sound at the ship. This way!"

"Gampu, who brought you here?"

"Rashell! She is back in the lunar lander!"

Freddie's grip on the older man's hand was strong and icy. He looked back toward her to be sure that he was holding on to a person who was alive instead of dead and very in the middle of decomposition. He saw the open eye sockets that were empty and her facial features were blank compared to her appearance. He turned his attention away fleeing on with Freddie behind him. The doors were slamming shut behind him one by one with speed that drew his alarm and a heavy thud. He looked over toward the path ahead watching the doors ahead of him begin to fall.

Gampu sprinted on with Freddie picking up the pace behind him sliding into the next rooms. He swung her forward then shoved her into the second to last corridor. Freddie landed to the ground with a crash landing against her side against the wall then blinked, looking on, visibly trembling in the silence. She closed her trembling hand then used the wall as her support getting up to her feet. Freddie used the wall as her support then felt the doorway leading into the next and last corridor behind her.

"Gampu!"

"I am alright, my dear,"

"Where are you?"

"Behind the wall,"

"Gampu, you can get a way out,"

"Freddie. . . It will take too long. Go on without me."

"No! I am not going to do that."

"Remember our deal?"

"Yes. Vividly."

"We have helped each other. Greatly."

"I haven't completely helped you," Freddie protested.

"I am further away from Doctor Smith's Planet then I have ever been for a very long time," Gampu said. "Go to your family and go home." She turned aside wandering through the wall listening to the sound of his voice and felt the rims of the torn asunder hole. "I will join you sometime in your lifetime." he paused before adding. "I give you my word."

"Thank you," Freddie said.

"And please," Gampu said. "Tell them that Doctor Smith died on his planet."

"I will," Freddie said. "Good bye, Isaac."

Freddie clicked then turned away and crawled through the hole. She fled on toward the next hole, clicking, then halted. She slid aside the entrance door then crawled on quickly into the tunnel roughly with speed that belonged to a cannonball. The helmet slid down and she fell down into another space. And something heavy fell down behind her loudly. The space module flew away from the craft leaving Gampu behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma? Rashell?" Orrin asked. "Where is Gampu?"

"Back there," Rashell said, motioning her head toward the ship, sorrowfully. "In the ship."

"No!" Orrin shouted turning toward the screen then watched as the vessel carrying the alien and Gampu vanished before their very eyes. "They have gone into hyper space."

"He can get his way out of it," Rashell said. "Surely."

"He spent half a hundred years on a planet away from Earth," Orrin said. "He isn't. Not without help."

"Orrin," Freddie said. "Set in the course for Earth."

"But ma. . . " Orrin said.

"Set in the course to Earth," Freddie repeated. "He survived on a alien planet all alone for fifty years. I am sure that he can survive even longer in space and find his way back to Earth."

"Okie dokie," Orrin said. "Get to the lower decks. I am going to need a few moments to myself before I go down to the lift."

Freddie and Rashell went to the lift then it went down with a single stroke of the leveler. They slipped on their gloves then went into the chairs in the craft. Robot remained stagnant in the center of the bridge remaining unmoved but registered the amount of lifeforms that had returned. His helmet twirled with succession that was slow and deliberate as his normally active upper half. The starship remained in space for a moment then began the flight into hyper space. The craft bolted through the tunnel of hyperspace that brought on a colorful brightness enveloping the windows in their entirety. A crumpled, bluish-white, crumpled tinfoil effect filled the windows. The two got up from their chairs then approached the windows and took off their helmets tucking them by their sides, They looked on toward the tunnel behind them.

"How long until we get back, ma?" Rashell asked.

"I have to say," Freddie said. "Two days to two weeks. Not sure. Ten thousand light years would take a year. Ten light years . . . ten days."

"What about Smith's Planet?" Rashell asked.

"After that," Freddie said. "I am very certain those two wouldn't be alone for long. First Earth colony other than Alpha Centauri and the Solar System."

"Why are we in hyper space a lot longer than we were last time?" Rashell asked.

"We are doing this flight intentionally with a course," Freddie said. "Last time, we didn't have one."

"We are going home," Rashell said. "We are going home."

"If we are lucky," Freddie said. "We can go sailing on the sea while the professionals take care of the exploring."

"Sailing?" Rashell said, her eyes widened, turning toward Freddie. "Really sailing on a boat?"

"Electric boat," Freddie said. "And a lot of fishing."

"Sounds fun!" Rashell said.

"And we may pay attention to the sky as we like," Freddie said. The lift behind her lowered. "Who knows, we may get to see the Macarough being launched for Smith's Planet if we leave on the same day and get a good view."

"Ma . . ." Rashell said. "Did you talk to him?"

"I will talk to someone on Earth," Freddie said as Orrin slid down the leveler then vanished into the next deck behind them with a skeptical look. "I promise."

The Macarough was set on autopilot as the hours waned by in the vastness of the hyperspace tunnel. A routine was established and carried out for the small family. Freddie stared out the window at the residential deck in between random tasks that she was trying by hand reaching a instruction manual instead of downloading the information, Rashell was in the recreation deck living out one of her holo-novels, Robot was temporarily shut down to conserve data then his mode was changed to wireless and moved back into the brown box that he had barged out of weeks ago at the very beginning of the voyage, and Orrin could be found on the bridge waiting for the crumbled effect to go away and be replaced by stars. Rashell sometimes sat alongside him and often times it was Freddie when Rashell wasn't there.

Two weeks passed and it was becoming clear they were going to be spending two months in warp. Warp became another word for flight in their minds. A flight into another dimension that became a background in all sense of the word. It was as if he had entered a long moment of pause in the passage of a book. As if he were living a large paragraph that lead into another before something new came into his life. At nights, he would go into the recreation deck and play a holo-adventure living as one of the iconic legends in history. It could take him places to where he hadn't been before and give him a sense of 'it is going to be okay'. Words couldn't be put together what the feeling was but it made him feel better asides to the moments of time that he ate with his family during a pause on his shifts.

Then one day, the crumpled tin foil effect went away and the canvas was replaced by the stars. He fled down the deck and shouted, "We're here! We're here!" then slid the leveler up and returned up to the bridge. After exiting the lift to the bridge, the lift went down behind him then he sat down into the pilot's chair and grabbed onto the single console that erupted out from underneath the craft in a puzzling manner. He scratched the side of his head grabbing onto the handle. Behind him, the lift came up with his family members who approached the wide window and came to a stop side by side looking on toward the glowing marble. He leaned his back against the back rest of the chair.

"You can come back down with us," Freddie said as Rashell was the first to go down the lift.

"And leave the piloting to the ship?" Orrin asked, incredulously.

"Bot is programmed to take over should we come to Earth," Freddie said.

"Ma, I like to have a grip on the wheel," Orrin said. "You piloted the ship down. Bot didn't. Bot doesn't have the experience on their hands."

"You will join us at the bottom of the ship after landing," Freddie said.

"Five minutes," Orrin said.

"Here is how to turn off Bot," She flipped a switch. "Now, it is all up to you."

"Thanks ma," Orrin said.

"You're welcome," Freddie nodded back toward Orrin. "Think you can pilot it with a joy stick?"

"I got a idea," Orrin grinned with a nod.

"A rough one," Freddie said.

"I can always work with that in mind," Orrin said. "The rest of the details will be ironed out during the act."

"Don't we all. . ." Freddie said. "Let me guess, the movies have taught you to do that."

"Yep!"

"Have fun,"

"Will do!" He saluted her. "Good landings to you."

Freddie shook her head turning away from Orrin then went into the lift and slid down the leveler.

* * *

"Jarlin, we got a report of a starship headed this way."

Jarlin lowered her phone then turned toward the window of the establishment that she was in. She fled toward the window staring down at it in shock. The figure was distinct and visible lowering down toward the ground level. She retrieved the bag set on the counter then fled on foot shoving it into her large pocket. She sprinted through the street leaving little commotion behind her. It was hard to notice that anyone had bolted on past them with how fast and agile that she was slipping on between them without any bumps against them. Her eyes tailed after the direction of the vessel determining in her mind and a geographic map of Scotland complete with on the minute information regarding the speed.

The ship was acting wibbly wobbly going from side to side indicating that the pilot was inexperienced at the helm. It was odd given that Bot was designed to perform the landing. She had only seen that wibbly wobbly landing during the initial testing of the earlier models streaking down with various levels of success and failure. It was the alarming descent that seemed to be stuck between someone struggling to retain control over the ship and its powerful weight wanting to go another way against the wishes of the driver. She was followed by other people as they started to pay attention to the sky and others were pointing in awe at the reusable rocket making a descent down to Scotland.

With speed that belonged to a racing cheetah, Jarlin took a turn after running over the bridge to the Princes Street Gardens. The large plot of land lacked crowds or people standing there prior to the arrival. The plot was covered in a film of green with giant trees that once been short and bushy like were tall, sinister, and bizarre in ways that couldn't be told of. It could only be seen with the trunks leading taller and branches interlocking out in unique shapes Jarlin rushed on ahead of the paused crowd that was being restrained by a dozen so volunteers blocking them from approaching the craft. Jarlin was the one who had escaped the crowd. She came to a pause five feet away from the landing site and watched as a lift came down carrying two passengers. Jarlin panted then smiled and ran after the duo.

"Freddie!" Jarlin shouted, once the two were out of the lift, heading toward her. "Freddie!"

"Jarlin," Freddie reached out and caught her by the shoulders. "I see that you are well."

"Seen better days," Jarlin said.

"Space program okay?" Freddie asked, her voice spelling concern but her face showed a calm demeanor.

"You have been gone for _eight months_ ," Jarlin said. "Planet Nine doesn't exist. It's just a black hole."

"A---what?" Rashell asked.

"No," Freddie said.

"A small one that is responsible for the orbit of our planets around the sun," Jarlin said. "We hadn't gotten any new messages after your last one. We declared you and your family as dead."

"That is a exaggeration," Freddie said.

"We did leave the old arrogant versions of ourselves back there that we are alone," Rashell pointed out.

"True," Freddie said.

"How did you get back in one piece and so soon?" Jarlin asked between each pant. "Where are the eldest members?"

"Brenda and Jaxon are back at the planet," Freddie said as they walked away from the ship. "We left the Scottish flag back there at one of the mountains. The long duration flag."

"At what mountain was it?" Jarlin asked.

"St Mindyourbusiness," Freddie said.

"You named a mountain st mindyourbusiness?" Jarlin's brows raised.

"Yes," Freddie said.

"I never heard a mountain called that but it is a welcoming one," Jarlin said.

"So, will the president be more than understanding about the change of our course?" Rashell asked.

"More than understanding," Jarlin said. "People, people, people!" She shook her hands as they approached the crowd and the man made rope elapsed. The crowd maintained their distance from the starship and the returned pioneers. People held out their transparent but glowing phones out. "No need to be asking too many questions at once. You can only ask one at this time."

"Where is the other members of the family?"

"Two of them are planet side and the other is aboard the ship absorbing the normal view of being on a green planet," Freddie said. "Next question."

"Did you meet a alien?" One of the people asked.

"We lost a member out there in trying to help us out," Freddie pointed toward the sky. "A native of the planet that we left."

"What was their name?" The reporter asked.

"Isaac Gampu," Freddie said. "Gender: Male. Age, sixty-five." Jarlin struggled to keep a straight face. "Birthplace: Space. Height: Five foot eleven. Hobby: Farming. Eating. Socializing."

"Ma'am, do you have any intention of returning to space?"

"Not in a thousand years," Freddie shook her head.

The reporters frowned then looked up toward the sky quite perplexed.

"Then why is your ship preparing for lift off?" The first reporter asked.

It was a split second worth of a thousand words that drew certain emotion on her face and she turned around to face the flying starship headed for the heavens.

" ** _ORRIN_**!" Freddie screamed.

Freddie's eyes rolled back then she fainted landing to her side as the Macarough soared through the clouds piercing through into the heavens without her.

* * *

It was pitch black until the door to the Robot's container was slid open. The brightness of the room highlighted Robot's container. A device that bore a striking resemblance to a bat was held out, it's buttons colorful and transparent, then a switch was flipped. Robot scooted out of the container then came to a stop at the center of the starship. His sensors failed to register the expected lifeforms of humans, animals, and the distinctive presence of buildings and trees. He only detected the lack of all except for one organic unit that stood taller than the professor.

"Hello, Robot!" Orrin said, cheerfully, watching the Robot's helm twirl.

"Orrin," Robot started. "My sensors inform me that I have been out for quite a long time."

"Eight months," Orrin said.

"Where are we?" Robot asked.

"The planet that we are about to go down is called The Bat Planet," Orrin said. "Until we get back to civilization ---which I see coming in the next five years-- I will be needing your help finding fuel and material to help fund the 3-D printer."

"My sensors indicate we are alone," Robot said.

"We are," Orrin came to the lift. "Took me awhile to 3-D print a entire space rover including the deutronium drilling rig and lots of fuel cans." he tapped on his fingers. "So I need your help finding those beds."

"I will provide," Robot said. "State the mission."

'We are going to be running around the galaxy searching for a needle in a haystack," Orrin said. "I don't know how long that is going to take . . ."

"It will be done with my help," Robot said. "Who is the needle?"

"We are going to find Isaac Gampu then return to Earth," Orrin said. "Asides to that." Orrin shrugged. "Plan is flexible for what we do before and after."

"What were you doing for the last eight months?" Robot asked.

"Using what was left of the nuclear materials to fly toward the nearest star system after using the hyper drive for the third time," Orrin said. "I have spent most of my time cleaning, taking apart stuff, then putting it back together."

"All alone," Robot said.

"I felt it would be best that I get company once I get all the important stuff ready," Orrin said. He turned away from Robot then began to approach the back window of the ship. "We will be down on the planet in thirty-three minutes and---" Orrin twirled toward Robot then skid to a stop and put his hands on his hips then pointed toward Robot's direction. "We are going to get rid of that ugly box."

* * *

It had been a great while since Jarlin had last seen Freddie since the Macarough had last left Earth for the heavens for the second time with minimal crew. Rashell and Freddie almost seemingly vanished into the background of history staying out the press. Slivers of information dripped out on a occasion regarding what was going on between the two. Rashell became emancipated and went off the radar even with so many people welding phones it was hard to find out her whereabouts even regards to her mother. It was as if she went to a summer shack and stayed for months.

Then one day, a message from Freddie appeared on her dashboard with a date and time that they could have lunch. Jarlin was cautious at first regarding the meeting. However, the need to know if she were feeling better than how she had last seen her worn over. Jarlin parked her electric cycle then hooked it into the railing with a finger print and the lock settled. The bio-mechanism clasped against the railing as the chain rattled from being dropped. She walked toward the park with her hands in her pockets feeling the warm and comfortable breeze of the air. She can look up to see a colony vessel headed through the heavens for Alpha Centauri from Nine Control's old launch base refitted into a colonist launch by CosmicX. 

Jarlin strolled through the park until she came to a stop when her eyes caught Freddie resting on a park bench with a blank stare. Her stomach fell at the mere sight. She wasn't any better. She didn't have that content look in her eyes enjoying the breeze as she used to before going into space. It was as if going up there had drained all capabilities of emoting out of her. Freddie turned in the direction of Jarlin then waved her over which she complied.

"How are you doing?" Jarlin asked.

"Fine," Freddie said.

"You are ready to talk about the mission?" Jarlin asked.

"No," Freddie said.

"Then what do you like to talk about?" Jarlin asked. "I told you if you like to talk then send me a text. You sent that."

Freddie was silent for the longest moment, only the sounds of birds were the company, over the noise of the wind then she slowly lifted her head up toward the sky.

"I like to go back up there,"

"Freddie,"

"What is it?"

"You just got back,"

"That was eight months ago,"

"Freddie. . ."

"A three hundred thousand dollar space craft was stolen by my son and a eight point million machine was taken along with. The information that he had in his data banks was worth trillions of dollars," her eyes were focused on Jarlin. "All about the fate of the Robinsons and the planets they were fortunate to have visited during his time with them."

"Freddie!" Jarlin exclaimed at first. "Maybe it is _meant_ to be that way."

"Nothing on them?" Freddie asked, incredulously.

"They left like a light and returned like a buzz for only a few seconds,"

"I don't accept that,"

"Look at it this way," she tapped her hands together on the table. "If it turns they died, the space program is finished with knowing how they got lost and how they went. No one would be allowed to do any more colonization with the tight and heated scrutiny on each member of the personnel and your family's part in the lift off. The security risk would be too great. If they knew your children were unauthorized," Freddie looked aside thinking it over. "This system would be our death place as a civilization for the next hundred years. No more advancement."

"Then I will just get my son back and leave Robot behind," Freddie replied.

"But where?" Jarlin asked.

"Gampu's Planet," Freddie said.

"I will think about it," Jarlin said.

"Good," Freddie said.

"But you need to consider, they will either come here on their own or go to Gampu's Planet." Jarlin said. "Then you can reunite with them. You can wait if you like for that. Wait for them. They will come back on their own."

"How will we know they returned to his planet?" Freddie asked.

"We will be sending a space base planet side in a few months." Jarlin said. "when they return, you will be called up, and we can give you the passenger vessel."

Freddie nodded.

"That is a acceptable deal." Freddie held her hand out and Jarlin shook her hand.


	5. tower of science

"Honey, look up there," Jaxon said.

A large starship that was of the design of a rocket ship was free falling on its belly through the atmosphere making a daring fall toward the planet. The wings moved on each part of the ship adjusting the fall to a level that was more acceptable to its landing. The ship drew closer to the surface and the flames parted ways to reveal the black primary theme with a blue secondary theme to it. It was eighteen meters wide with several sets of windows from the top rather than one band. From their best view, they can see one large window with diamond shaped window insertions.

"I don't think it is Freddie," Brenda said.

"Me neither," Jaxon agreed.

"Then who is coming?" Brenda asked.

"By my best guess: the scientists," Jaxon said.

Brenda turned toward Jaxon, who was cradling their twin two year olds in a vest that had them hooked them on his back and his front, very concerned.

"Before we make plans," Brenda said. "How are going to explain to them about our . . . um . . . little triplet problem?"

"We got two changelings instead of one and wanted them _all_ back," Brenda pointed toward the little one hooked into her back. "The more the better."

"Yes, but," Jaxon said. "The pointy ears will be obvious and they will be tested, studied, and the whole nine yards. I don't want our little changelings to be put through that."

Brenda snapped her fingers with a wide smile sported on her face.

"I got a idea about that," Brenda said.

"Tell me." Jaxon said.

Brenda leaned forward then whispered into his ear and a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"Ready to make the descent, Captain?" Commander Branch asked.

"Uh, huh. Turn on Bot's recording equipment and switch the wireless internet on," Captain Green Petal said. "We are going to do this live."

"Yes," Branch did as instructed. "Sir."

"Gampu's planet. . ." Green Petal stared down the planet with his hands on the back rests of the chairs looking down upon it with a optimistic look on his face staring down upon the planet. "Here we come."

Green Petal and Branch floated went toward the elevator at the center of the room then flew on down the decks until coming down to the final deck filled by hundreds of chairs. The members of the crew were getting themselves seated in their colorful two piece blue uniforms that were customized to their body and tight at first glance almost resembling armor instead of space suits.

Green Petal went to the front window then lowered himself down and buckled up. Green Petal grasped on to the arm rest of the chair with his eyes gazed down upon the window of the space craft. The planet came closer by each passing second over the murmurs of the science base crew.

Space was replaced by layers of blue that lightened up until it were baby blue hanging above a sea of white bubbly clouds behind the large five feet wide window. The senior staff's eyes were watching the heavenly transition of entering a new world with eyes full of awe and anticipation. The clouds parted ways as gravity set upon them and the craft itself yanking it down.

As it had been programmed, the main computer's artificial intelligence was making careful adjustments in accordance to the flight. The craft returned side ways with the lower half facing the ground. Members of the would be crew closed their eyes clenching on to the arm rest of the chairs. Green Petal watched in awe as the flattened land gained characteristics and depth into the high definition transition.

The vibrant greenery was a welcoming friend to his eyes. All six of the landing legs slid out of the small sockets to the ground retaining a strong grip on the ground. Before the members of the crew, the front half of the ship slid upwards then a long elevator slid out of the deck and railing popped out. It was a wide and large elevator before his eyes. Just as it had been installed during the initial testing before CosmicX handed it over to the United States Space Corps.

Green Petal unbuckled himself then walked forward toward the elevator then unzipped his uniform to reveal a civilian uniform that was by all regards a uniform worn by colonists at Alpha Centauri with three colors that went in accordance and it was in a dark version that neatly complimented his brown skin. He walked toward the elevator then stepped on to the first step.

The elevator descended bringing him down to the planet's surface as he gazed around the area. He walked around the area once stepping foot then stopped taking in a breath and exhaled. He looked on toward the tall trees laid about the landscape standing out against the ruins of what had once been civilization. He breathed in a breath of alien air then exhaled gazing about the area. He walked further from the starship then came to a halt where he spotted the approaching but aged space van headed his way. Green Petal stepped aside until he were on the shoulder of the improvised road that the vehicle was sporting through. The vehicle came to a stop five feet away from him then a well worn couple came out of the vehicle with features that told they were in their late thirties.

"Jaxon Goldheart, Brenda Goldheart," Green Petal greeted them. "I see this planet has been treating you well."

"Welcome to our to our farm land," Jaxon reached a hand out and Green Petal shook it in return. "Treats us very well."

"How is Earth doing?" Brenda asked.

"Florida submerged so that brought a couple million people applying for the Alpha Centauri family program after that emergency evacuation to the desert of Nevada," The couple became concerned about the millions so Green Petal held his hand up. "On their way to the planet at this moment. And San Andreas Fault Line had a major up tick in its Earthquakes that were getting severe every day so a massive removal program was set up for those living on the fault line with the cost covered. And they went to Mars. The last island of Louisiana has finally sunk and more parts have sunk since Houston has."

"So," Jaxon started. "America is still standing as a ideal version of themselves?"

"Strong and steady," Green Petal said.

"Good," Jaxon said.

"How is the little munchkin?" Green Petal knelt down toward the child in the harness.

"Our little girl is doing wonderful," Brenda said.

"Any aliens that we should know about?" Green Petal lifted his attention up.

"Plenty. But they don't appear often," Brenda said. "Most of them are people who hang out in the wrong crowd or just need some out reach."

"We have some quiet months to ourselves," Jaxon chimed in. "We do like our visitors."

"Really spices things up and tells us there is more than the culture out there," Brenda said. "It comforts us."

"I can imagine," Green Petal said. "Anyone that we have to be aware of?"

"Mmmhmm, yes," Brenda said. "There is a man running around the galaxy calling himself The Bat helping out the Galactic Space Law Enforcement in a costume."

"As in Batman?" Green Petal asked. "As I am understanding."

"Yes," The couple nodded.

"Does he ever come here?" Green Petal asked.

"He was here last month," Brenda said. "With his supervisor, Captain Bolix," she turned toward Jaxon. "I think that was it."

"Yep," Jaxon confirmed.

"And so was Orion," Brenda said.

"Orion?" Green Petal asked.

"Orrin," Brenda said. "You know him as that in the files."

"Orrin Macarough," Green Petal's brows raised then lowered.

"He calls himself Orion," Jaxon elaborated. "Still searching for the alien who is holding Gampu. Joined space law enforcement because he thought it would be easier to find him."

"He has my most sympathy," Green Petal said. "That is a never ending story."

"One day that story will end and he will get a chance to come home," Jaxon said. "Whatever home is to him."

"And we can introduce Ella to him if he decides to stay here," Brenda said.

"She will be old enough to ask him what it was like on Earth," Jaxon said. "Boy, will she be downed!"

"You never know," Green Petal said then tilted his head and raised his brows putting his hands on his hips. "Why does she have pointy ears?"

"Just a genetic abnormality," Jaxon said. "From living off the planet wildlife."

"Where do you folks live?" Green Petal asked. "In the preferred cribs?"

"No," Jaxon said. "We live above ground in our farm house."

"We had a lot of help building that with some aliens," Brenda said. "It was a wild adventure."

"Truly wild," Jaxon said. "You wouldn't believe how we got their help."

"I am sure I wouldn't," Green Petal said. "The science base will be built right here and made out of this craft."

"Are you sure about building that here?" Brenda asked. "This part of the planet becomes cloaked by sand for two months and buries a building that isn't really tall."

"Your crib is just as tall and usable," Jaxon said. "Why don't you keep it?"

"Because we have a better design plan in the event of that Juliusiek season," Green Petal said. "We have another starship built inside of her." Then he added with bemusement in his voice. "And another."

"You have done---" Brenda was unable to finish the thought. "In a little over a year?"

"Yes, mrs," Green Petal said. "This planet is currently designated as a scientific out post and you have been given clearance to stay for as long as you like."

"What about our future children?" Brenda asked.

"It is their decision if they like to be qualified as citizens of the planet or not," Green Petal said.

"Sounds good by me," Brenda said. "Ella deserves to make that choice."

"And she will," Jaxon promised then turned his attention upon Green Petal. "If you like to see the wildlife, we got a entire barn devoted to them and a designated park."

"A park for animals?" Green Petal asked.

"They are used to us so they won't pose a threat unless you are menacing toward them," Jaxon said. "I can bring you there tomorrow."

"That I would like," Green Petal said then turned back toward the craft. "We will be shedding about five meters off this craft for the main science tower and then another five meters for the residential tower."

"Then you are back down to a six meter wide starship," Jaxon said.

"That will be the command base," Green Petal said. "That is the purpose of it."

"Sounds ideal," Brenda said. "I can already see it."

"Where is the entrance way going to be?" Jaxon asked.

"Right where I came down from," Green Petal said. "The craft is one hundred ninety feet tall."

"Noice!" Jaxon said. "If you like, we can be your guides to the planet and show you what you should meddle in."

"That would be very helpful," Green Petal said. "Anything you can tell us about the planet will be extremely beneficiary to our studies."

"So you are never going back to Earth," Brenda said.

"This is a one way ticket on my command coming to this planet," Green Petal said. "Most of us are devoted to science and discovering how to live on a planet that is not like Alpha Centauri _or_ Mars. This crew is not authorized to have children. We like to leave the planet just the way that we found it." The couple grinned and nodded in understanding to the directive. "We will be ready for your guidance tomorrow morning. After we got our POPS B-52 in working order and moving the heavier equipment for us and begin setting up those legs for the two towers."

"Happy to have you, Captain," Brenda held her hand out and Green Petal shook her hand. "See you and your crew bright and early tomorrow morning."

"See you," Green Petal said. "Mrs Goldheart."

The couple departed from the base site in their space van that rolled away from the scene.

"That went better than how I thought," Jaxon admitted.

"Maybe we could have told him the truth . . ." Brenda said.

"Maybe we should have," Jaxon agreed.

They sat in silence looking around the area as the terrain passed by them.

"I am not risking them," Brenda said, suddenly, turning her head toward Jaxon.

Jaxon turned his head toward Brenda then nodded, sincerely.

"Neither am I." Jaxon said.

The couple smiled, looking over their shoulders, toward the toddlers in their improvised car seats with dotting looks then turned their attention up back toward each other and focused their attention on the path ahead of them. Behind the space van, the starship stood alone then began to shrink as figures became a blur using lifts sliding the first layer off the spacecraft as if it were a cocoon.

The starship's first tower was slid off then wheeled aside the core tower. The second starship was peeled out of the craft and set to the left hand side of the craft. Long tubes were built out of the sides then joined into the tall towers connecting into the shape of a outlined hatch then the scene backtracked to reveal the crowd of the crew celebrating to the beginning of the long term mission.


	6. Na Na na na NA NA

"Officer Bolix!"

"What is it, Lieutenant Macarough?"

Bolix turned away from the current criminal being arrested and being towed away from behind him toward the space craft that was up ahead of them from the maze of towering rocks and boulders.

"I got word about the Bat's lost friend," Orion said.

"What is the word?" Bolix asked.

"He is near the Alderan triangle in the Valarian System," Orion reported. "The ship is down for supplies and a renovation for a couple of days."

"Bat will like this news," Bolix said.

"And his arch nemesis are all there," Orrin added.

"All seven of them?" Bolix asked with a tilt of his head and his hands on his hips.

"And their goons," Orion said.

"All seven of them in one place," Bolix walked away looking aside then shifted toward him with his hands behind his back. "Why?"

"No idea, sir," Orion said.

"This is trouble," Bolix said. "Nothing good will come of this!"

"Yes, sir. . ." Orion said. "What do we do about it?"

"The Bat is pretty exhausted so we should go in and do the arresting ourselves," Bolix said. "We can't rely on him all the time getting the criminals all tied up."

"But sir, uh, they haven't done any crimes," Orion pointed out. "That is illegal going after them."

"Yet," Bolix said. "But we will be there when they do it."

Orion nodded in acknowledgement and understanding of the comment.

"Captain, if we barge in without a warrant and probable cause the case will be thrown out and they will have justification to sue us for our mistake. We have paid enough as it is for the last one in which we had too much force and left a criminal on a medical bed on a breathing appendage until they could be moved to proper hospital."

"It is regrettable and we had to do that for a kidnapping. The bat isn't going to help us with this, Lieutenant. We have to face all those goons on our own," Bolix turned toward Orion. "I hate to ask but your ship is the only one in which it has several decks that is devoted to holding criminals."

"Yes, sir," Orion said. "I have the right coordinates here."

"And I like you to be there first," Bolix took the device from Orion's hand. "Tell the Bat that we don't need him if he comes. I don't have the time to place the call on the red communication service."

"Ha ha," Orion laughed with a nod and grinned. "Will do, sir."

Bolix walked past him as Orion bore a big grin watching him leave.

* * *

It was dark at a complex with several starships resting around the main hub of the complex that had a fenced in landing port. Flood lights highlighted portions of the wall from top to bottom rising up to ten feet tall with short stubby towers on each end. The main building at the center of the barrier was rounded with layered rounded saucer additions that had the windows outlined at the sides of each level exposed as it was a continuous band of glass contrasting against the format of metal with ridges and statues prodding out of the architecture. The starlight poured down upon the area revealing the scenery that was a desert. A tall machine with a unique creature hanging on to the back came to a halt on the side.

A figure came to the side of the wall then flung up a small item that hooked into the short blocks of the wall and proceeded to climb up after giving it a tug. The figure was dressed quite dark to fit in with the darkness and a pair of pointed bat like ears were on the sides of the head with silver glinting off them. The figure lacked a cloak at first glance but a yellow utility belt stood out faintly under the starlight. They hopped over the edge of the walkway then knelt down, crouching, out of the line of sight of the red lasers. The figure crawled forward on their stomach then made their way toward a pathway leading down the walk way toward a door. A tall guarded man stood still at the door with their hands in their hands and a thick mustache that stood out under the light above him. The figure came to the edge of the night visibly standing at least taller than the man.

"Hello," Bat said. "security officer."

"Hello," the officer tipped his hat down with a smile. "Bat."

"Would you kindly let me in?" Bat put his hands on his utility belt.

"Sorry, Bat," The officer apologized. "it is against the rules."

"But, you would if you could," Bat said.

"Erm. . ." The officer grimaced. "Yes."

Bat scanned the wall around them.

"There are no cameras right here,"

The officer's hands rolled into fists taking his back off against the wall.

"You are wrong!"

"I have checked all the types of cameras around the galaxy and I see none of those on the wall," Bat said. "Sir, I am here for a rescue mission."

"For whom?"

"Isaac Gampu," Bat said. "You may have heard of him."

The security officer's face visibly paled.

"Not here for justice . . ."

Bat nodded with a grin then the security officer collapsed to the corner then the door automatically slid open for him. Bat slid in the officer from the other side of the wall then proceeded to search through the line of starships. He hurried from one starship to another, only pausing between his tracks, in order to spot the registry number to each craft with a small gadget that he pressed against his eyes that had a glowing blue lens in the shape of a bat. He stopped in his tracks then put the gadget away. The light illuminating from the window of the starship illuminated the white facial mask that blocked a view of his lower face even a portion of his nose with two holes that seemed off.

Bat attached a gadget to the side of the ship then the doors opened one at a time. He walked in looking from side to side quite wary then traveled through the ship going through the multiple corridors until coming to a stop at the last door that had a set of sirens on each side and a card that was coated in a warning in comic sans format. Bat grinned then took out a diamond and waved it in front of the left side of the doorway.

The passageway slid open with a soft woosh. Then Bat stepped walked directly into the rounded chamber. Bat found Gampu pacing back and forth visibly worried in front of a small box with a transparent top that had a set of glowing bars within glowing over the content of it. Gampu turned in the direction of Bat with the worry turning to distress that turned into confusion.

"You must be the Bat," Gampu said.

"Yes, sir," Bat said.

"We are not committing a crime, Bat." Gampu assured.

"Your actions say otherwise about the issue you have gotten yourself into," Bat said. "What is the nature of this operation?"

Gampu walked away then went toward the box.

"My colleague wants to sell this child for a million jewels. This child carries a very great good. Bigger than you and me. Salvation for a entire species that starts after hell has ceased to operate," Gampu said. "It is a moment of grace, reflection, relief, and joy."

His aging fingers were placed on the window while looking down as he continued on softly so Bat joined his side.

"And if no one pays for the child then he is going to use them to replace a part of this ship that is very hard to come by." The older man finished.

"How premature were they born?" Bat asked.

"A week," Gampu said. "I protested against it. So early in the pregnancy but they wanted the child---I had no choice." he shook his reddened fists for emphasis. "They threatened the Robinsons lives." He shook his head turning away. "They may be on their way to Alpha Centauri by now!"

"I am sure that she would understand your situation," Bat said. "And forgives you for what you did," he put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "If she knew."

Gampu lowered his head.

" _If_ she knew . . ." Gampu whispered softly for emphasis.

"How long ago did you remove the newborn?" Bat asked.

"Two months ago," Gampu replied.

"The child looks well," Bat said.

"I did the best I could with what I could sewing her uterus up then her stomach. Hard diligent work putting her back in one piece but I was rushed," Gampu replied, regrettably but softly. "I wasn't allowed to give a more thorough check for any small knicks that I missed during the rushed c-section. I removed the umbilical cord soon as I could and stored it for the woman's consumption under the ruse that it would save her life." He turned toward Bat. "Which it could if she never gets her child back. Could treat her postpartum depression."

"Gampu," Bat started after a scan of the child. "That is a Gorn."

"Yes," Gampu confirmed with a small nod. "They are a Gorn."

"I can help you out of this ship and the Gorn baby back to their parent," Bat said. "I like to help you get back to where you belong."

"Except you have to take the child first," Gampu finished for him.

"Yes," Bat said.

"I can take the brunt of the punishment for letting the child be taken," Gampu said. "Nothing more."

"You won't need to," Bat promised.

"How can you keep your promise when we shall be leaving this morning?" Gampu said, doubtfully.

"I am the Bat," Bat's hands grasped along the edges of Gampu's forearm. "I find a way. There is always a third option."

"If you leave with that child the ship will notice and my colleague's friends will come after you," Gampu said. "You must be fast."

"I don't refer to myself as the Bat because of the costume, Gampu." Bat reassured then slid the lid to the incubator open and picked the small bundle up.

"Be careful," Gampu warned. 

"I will be back in one hour," Bat promised.

"Go," Gampu said. "Please."

Bat fled the chamber as Gampu watched him flee. A bittersweet smile appeared on the older man's face as his demeanor relaxed and relief brushed off all the concerning webs that clouded his mind. His shoulders loosened as a certain weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat down into the nearest chair feeling lethargy washing over him. A desperate need to sleep had walked back in once the need to stay awake had walked out of the room. As did the strange feeling that a pair of paranoid and judgemental eyes were prying on him since the ordeal had began. Gampu felled down into the loveseat and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hacuff was on the neighboring planet that circled the very planet that Gampu and his employer were located. It also acted as a moon in a respect caught in the planet's orbit. He stared upon the craft that was just waiting to be launched off the moon and into the sky for the primary destination of no where in particular. A strange spacecraft caught his attention with a wide wing span that was curved and tall standing out against the thin frame of it bearing a striking resemblance to a small creature called the bat. A mock up of the actual batship? 

He ran after the direction of the craft then came to a skidding halt at the top of a hill. The craft's unusual wings and its actuators stood out underneath the starlight that made it glint. What could have brought the legendary man through space to this planet? He came down the hill toward the direction of the starship only coming to a pause five feet away from the starship then watched as a lift came to the bottom of the craft. He was holding something in his arms, that was the first thing that stood out, as the figure beside him slid aside the barrier door allowing him out.

"Bat!" Haccuf approached the legend even further. "What brings you here?"

"I need you to transport this child to the proper authorities," Bat handed the child to Haccuf.

"But. . . but. . . but. . ." Haccuf started. "You can do that."

"I can't right now, fellow space citizen," Bat shook his head. "I am in the position to hand him off to someone more capable of helping them."

"What is the matter, Bat?" Haccuf asked, concerned.

"I am on a personal rescue mission," Bat said. "And this will be my last."

"Oh look, it's a baby Gorn," the civilian looked up abruptly from the bundle. "Abduction?"

"Taken out of the mother's own womb," Bat replied.

" _That_ case!" Haccuf's eyes widened.

"Yes, sir," Bat nodded.

"I will do my part," Haccuf said. "And bring the child to Tauron HQ."

"Thank you," Bat said.

"With all things considered, Bat," Haccuf said. "I wish you good luck and god speed."

"And you, too, my friend." Bat saluted the civilian with a smile. 

Haccuf ran away from the ship then turned around and watched as the legs disembarked the land then the sand flew away from the base as the craft rose up to the sky. A bright streak of energy erupted from the bottom of the craft standing out against the dark blue canvas with the brighter blue shades that turned to white that vanished before his eyes as it went further into the atmosphere headed in the direction of the planet that was being orbited and the wings folded back into the starship giving it the appearance of a complete Earthly rocket. Haccuf cradled the back of the Gorn's head then turned around and ran toward his craft.


	7. A debt repaid to a friend

Gampu was in a light rest draining away the exhaustion that plagued him from staying up later then he normally did. It was out of his schedule to stay up so late in the day. His body wasn't used to going against the schedule. Then again, readjusting to the schedule of twenty-four hours instead of the thirty-nine hour time frame was the more difficult shaking off old habits and replacing them with new ones. He heard the door to the chamber slide open then the series of footsteps trail into the chamber. Then the question was slid in forward of him quite harshly, "Where is the child?"

Gampu's eyes lifted open and adjusted to the bright lighting in the room. The Borichan stared down him with eyes full of questioning and suspicion. The exact same kind that he had seen from the Major sixty years ago when a problem plagued the Robinsons. His line of questioning were sometimes unfounded when Smith hadn't the faintest idea why it happened. Back then, he had the Robinsons to protect him. Back then, he was Doctor Smith. However in this new time, they were not around him, and he was quite lacking in allies in the room. And he could only do the only Smith thing there was.

Delay the inevitable, buying time for someone coming for him, as he had done multiple times before.

"Hmm?"

"Where is the child?"

"In the incubator, my dear friend,"

"The child is gone," Nike yanked Gampu up to his feet. "Who took them?"

"I have no idea," Gampu weaseled Nike's grip off his uniform.

"You were wide awake when I left you," Nike said. "You must have _some_ inkling."

"Exhaustion and I agree on rest, Nike," Gampu said. "When staying up late in worry."

"Did the bat come here?" Nike asked.

"Nike, if he came here then I would have heard!"

"The bat isn't a entity and the child didn't just disappear into thin air!"

"Yet, it did," Gampu said.

"On your watch," Nike said.

"Quite unfortunate," Gampu said.

"Children never vanish on your watch," Nike acknowledged.

"I wouldn't say that," Gampu shook his head. "Children have vanished on my watch and never were returned to me."

"Given your record," Nike said. "that is highly unlikely."

"I spent half a lifetime on a planet. Some of it I spent alone. Most of it I had company, a wife, dogs, friends, a community, a family you can say . . ." Gampu said. "Just because it was the most treasured experience I got to have doesn't mean I can make it unlikely that it ever happened again. I lost children that I called my own to my finger tips. In the blink of a eye, they were gone. In a second," he shook his head, regretfully, sorrowfully. "No goodbyes, no glances, just abruptly taken from me. Do you really think that I am a entity enough to prevent it from ever happening again? If I were a entity, I would have gotten out of your ship long ago."

"I didn't say you are a entity, Gampu," Nike said. "The slightest of sounds normally awaken you."

"There is a person or being on Earth that operates the way the bat does. They call themselves Zorro. Legends say if you go to the grounds of California and discuss performing a crime, the masked bandit will ride out into the night and terrorize you and prevent the harmful crime from happening," Gampu said. "They began their existence in the 19th century and continued from there. Last I heard, Zorro recently went to Mexico and has been making waves for the people righting wrongs. Which is quite surprising."

"I can see why," Nike said. "Is it possible that the bat and Zorro are one and the same?"

"Zorro didn't wear a helmet with bat ears or a costume that resembled a bat," Gampu said. "This is a entirely different being."

"But is it?" Nike asked.

"If he were Zorro, he would have called himself that," Gampu reiterated.

"Is Zorro another word for zero?" Nike asked.

"No, Zorro means fox in Spanish," Gampu found himself grinning. "They were sneaky as a fox capable of going to and from. Hid under the night such as the bat does. Knew when to strike." He stretched his arms aside then slid his hands open toward Nike. "That is why people believe Zorro is a entity."

"The bat is not a entity," Nike said. "The bat is a clever, skilled, and highly trained Earthling. I can also say that about Zorro. Earthlings are not highly advanced as we are. The title of Zorro has been worn different people long after their birth." Nike walked toward the open incubator then turned in the direction of Gampu. "The bat won't return for you unlike for the child." Nike waved a hand in mid-air gesturing toward Gampu's way. "Take him to the matter conversion chamber. Instead of the child's heart replacing that delicate piece, it will be _yours_."

"No," Gampu reacted with a protest. "Please!" He was gripped by two of the assistant on his arms. "Spare me! I have served you well---"

"You didn't serve me well enough today," Nike said. "The bat will have no allies in my ship." He watched as the man was guided out of the resting chamber. "None."

"Spare me! Please!" Gampu plead. "We can find another way! A animal! A animal's heart is just as viable as a human's heart when it comes to replacing!"

"I will have none of this," Nike said.

"Nike! Please! Nike!" Gampu looked over his shoulder, terrified, scared, horrified all at once. "Spare me! I beg of you! I will do anything to repay for the loss!"

"You can never repay for the amount of jewels that we could have gotten," Nike followed him into the matter conversion chamber. "All those lost wages."

Gampu was shoved into the booth then got up to his feet and turned around then faced Nike placing his hands on the glass window.

"Any last words, Isaac?" Nike asked.

Gampu stared back at Nike.

"We have done our fair share of good," Gampu said. "But this matter over the child isn't."

Nike looked toward a member of the staff then nodded and a button was pressed. Gampu became still in the both losing the animated appearance. As if he were a mannequin rather than a living being with a heart. His eyes stared in the direction of the group. Nike began to lower his hands when the lights went out in the chamber. He looked up to the diminished light fixtures about the room with difficulty spotting them.

A soft woosh came from the door behind them. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound. A hand flung in the dark punching down one of the assistants to the ground. The second assistant swung a first forward striking the third then was knocked down by the third assistant to the floor. Assistants were being sucker punched as the door to the stasis booth slid up then Gampu fell forward only to be caught by a pair of long arms then scooted around the scene of combat and was followed by a figure as the assistants were fighting each other.

Nike made it out of the chamber and ran down the corridor chasing after the shadow of a figure rushing on past the edge of the corridor.

"You!" Nike shouted, sprinting after the bat, then came to a halt at the hallway. "I challenge you by combat!"

Bat paused in their tracks then turned in the direction of Nike.

"By hand or by weapon?"

"By hand!"

"State the terms,"

"If I win, you hand over my employee,"

"If you don't cheat,"

"I never cheat!"

The Bat was in a strange suit that was dark purple with a light blue secondary theme and a hat that had pointy bat ears. What also stood out was the fact that he had yellow bat wings that started from underneath his arms and spread over to his side in a unique bright yellow film complimenting the utility belt. He stepped forward which made it easier to see that the man wore a black strip of cloth with holes and the mere edge of the cloth was on the tip of the nose. And it became apparent that he wore something that covered his mouth that even covered his neck and exposed hands in the illustrious white.

"Well now," Bat said. "Do you still wish to fight?"

"You may have the muscles," Nike said. "But what you do not have is the strength!"

Bat raised his arms up stopping the blow from landing then sent his fist forward sending the man staggering back.

"Bat---"

"I will be right there, bat friend!" Bat replied.

"Affirmative,"

"And your trusted friend will be next, too, once I win!" He sent a fist forward and Bat ducked then jabbed against the man's lower chest taking the air out of him. "Ack!"

"Choose your opponents wisely, Nike," Bat loomed over the fallen Nike. "My ship has plasma cannons."

Bat ran away from Nike then Nike flipped on to his back and regained his breath. His enemy has escaped but not for long. It couldn't be for long. That much Nike was sure when his assistants returned. He was lifted up to his feet and all that Nike saw through his vision was red. Complete utter red was all that he could see.

"Prepare for launch," Nike said. "We have a bat to chase!"

"But sir!" One of the assistants protested.

"We will get the necessary part with their surrender!" Nike roared. "Get ready!"

"Yes, sir!"

Nike began to make his way for the bridge.

"I am going to kill the legend once and _for all_!" Nike announced with emphasis. "And someone, make the announcement to the others that we have the bat in our sights!"

Nike arrived to the bridge then waited for the assistants to make themselves ready for the launch. The doors to the large craft closed then it flew out of the area following after the starship that pierced through the sky. The wings of the craft had slid into the side quite smoothly. It was smooth until the side panels up front moved aside from the left hand side of the craft's nose cone and several machines poked out of the craft. Nike was joined by the other members of the crew.

Below the starship, a packed lunar lander fled, departing the scene. The plasma cannons fired on the approaching starships and the starships returned fire. It was back and forth as bruises formed on the hull as did burns ripping away at the paint revealing the steel standing out against the vastness of space. The firing lowered from the craft as it adjusted itself to the firing coming from ahead. The plasma canons were struck back notably being dented and bent but they kept working against it. The bottom half of the starship was struck then the explosion traveled from underneath going through deck to deck making it split apart sending pieces of scrap metal flying. 

From the window of the lunar module, Orion slumped, lowering himself down into the chair and turned in the direction of the man frozen in a trance. He took out a small item then waved it in front of the older man's face then set down into the chair and waited for him to awaken. A reassuring snore began to come to from the elder with his back against the chair. Orion slid out a head rest then placed it beneath the man's head. Orion patted on the back rest of he chair then relaxed where he sat.

"Peepo," Orion said. "How long until we get to Gampu's Planet?"

"Thirty-one months," Peepo twirled toward Orion with a childish voice that echoed back.

"On the bright side," Orion started to say with a smile. "We got a old friend to share it with."

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587713/chapters/50948185/edit)



###  [Chapter 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587713/chapters/50948185): A campsite with family

### Chapter Text

Gampu awoke on a hammock strewn between two tall and sturdy trees that were the qualities normally seen in Dr Seuss novels. He rubbed his eyes then propped himself up and looked aside spotting a familiar lunar module that he had only seen in history videos and once, a long time ago, before his very eyes in a that had light pouring into it. It was surrounded by a camp site by several tables, chairs, and equipment suitable for a campsite that made his heart leap initially at seeing a campsite. Down the stairs came a man appearing to be in his thirties holding several plates in his hands grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Gampu!"

"Who are you? You look familiar. Have we met? I can't put my finger on it but I have seen you somewhere,"

"Is that what you have to say about someone you spent forty some days with those therapy sessions talking about their feelings?"

"Orion?" Gampu stood up to his feet in alarm and confusion then came to the man's side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you look older?" Gampu lowered his hand off the man's shoulder. "You are supposed to be in your twenties."

"Being the space batman comes with stresses and worries that make you age," Orion said with a laugh then placed the plates at the first table. "Thought I was prepared for that."

"Thought you were?" Gampu asked.

"Being a adult for seven years did not prepare me for life or death situation finding my way to you," Orion shook his head. "Made some friends along the way. And lots of enemies."

"Where is the ship?" Gampu asked. "Did you lose it?"

"Nike destroyed it," Orion said.

"And you have warp drive for this ship," Gampu said.

"No," Then he repeated rather deflated lowering his head. "Impulse."

Gampu stretched his hand out then grasped on to the man's shoulder.

"You have done a good job," Gampu said. "The original Batman would be proud of your feat."

"That man died sixty ears ago," Orion said. "No one can best emulate him. No one can best emulate the great Zorro."

"You did exactly that going around the galaxy helping a lot of people than necessary." Gampu said. "You have emulated both of these legends." he let out a smile as the young man turned his attention on to him. "Nicely."

"Think I made the Batman proud?" Orion asked.

"Very," Gampu nodded then snickered. "I should have put it together in the beginning that it was you. Who else would run around the galaxy calling themselves the Bat and dress like one all of a sudden?"

"A rich billionaire feeling awful that crime is stirring around the city and the police can't help the people," Orion said.

"And you know that debate about Bruce Wayne being him has always come up with little credibility," Gampu said.

"Come on. It's painfully obvious," Orion said. "When Batman did something very dangerous and life threatening, he and Bruce Wayne were not seen for days. There is a connection here."

"Ah, what did you make for breakfast?" Gampu turned his attention on to the table.

"Quarter pound chicken legs, sausage, and scrambled eggs," Orion said. "And stew."

"How exquisite!" The older man clapped his hands together turning away from the man toward the row of food. "I am famished!"

"Oh and I got barbecue sauce---"

"Where?"

"Right here," Gampu turned in the source of the new voice. "Hello, Gampu."

Gampu watched the familiar machine scoot down the stairs one at a time then pause across from him.

"You haven't change a bit, my dear old friend," Gampu approached the machine quite slowly. "I see that you have retained that hideous bat modification."

"It is all we can afford right now to keep," Peepo replied. "Never know. We may need the Bat Machine to come to your rescue."

"Hmph, we shall see!" Gampu picked up a plate then began to fill up the plate. "How far are we from Earth?"

"On impulse, one hundred twenty-nine years," Peepo replied.

"It's just easier to get to your planet where hopefully, we will find someone who has warp drive and brings us faster back to Earth," Orion said. Peepo came to the other side of the table and rested keeping on alert with his bat shaped black helm twirling above the glass dome. "I discussed this with Jaxon in my last transmission regarding our return to the planet. And they are not the only ones there. Right now there is a science station based there to determine if humans can live there long term."

"So they are with their own kind," The older man grew a grin.

"Kids are seven years old right now," Orion nodded.

"The scientists?" Gampu asked incredulously.

"Brenda and Jaxon's," Orion shook his head. "Scared to tell Earth about it in fear of. . ."

"I see," Gampu placed material on to his plate including a small bowl.

"Right now they are doing a cat trick on them," Orion said.

Gampu looked toward Orion.

"Explain to me what you are meaning," Gampu said. "I don't grasp the concept."

"Imagine coming over to a friend's house every so often and finding one cat that they affectionately care for and cherish in the living room. One day, three years after making their friend, you find out they had three identical cats in the same room. Your mind is blown."

"Ah," Gampu said, understandingly. "How are they doing that?"

"Eliot hangs out in the mountains so he is a easy case," Orion listed. "Ellen likes to hang out in the barn, and Ella runs around finding trouble."

"Unattended?" Gampu asked, concerned.

"These children are ones you don't want to cross with, even for a animal," Orion sat down at the table. "Very self in-dependent in that respect. It's the animals they are scared for not; the children." Orion laughed at the comparison. "Macarough in every way!"

"How peculiar," Gampu joined his side at the table then sat down. "Do the parents hike with Eliot?"

"Most of the time," Orion said. "He is a daredevil and bounces back pretty fast."

"Durable skin," Gampu noted. "Remarkable."

"We assume that," Orion said. "Skin of iron."

"I look forward to meeting them," Gampu said. "How long will it take getting to them?"

"Three years," Orion said, casually. "With rest stops included."

"Three years makes Earth sound so close," Gampu said. "When do we go?"

"In one week," Orion said. "We can go on shifts. Already got that figured. It is just staying out of people's way that we have to focus on."

"You can't when they need help," Gampu reminded. "It is how you will survive and how you have survived." he put a hand on the edge of the younger man's shoulder. "This time without the mask, my dear friend."

"Before you know it," Orion said. "Three years will have come and gone."

"Too fast to you, they will," Gampu took his hand off the younger man's shoulder and began to eat. "I guarantee you that."

* * *

A loud knocking stirred Jaxon from the bed and Brenda was the second to be stirred awake from beside him. They threw on their robes and slippers then proceeded to make their way out of the bedroom side by side slowly with caution. They came to the edge where the stairs lead down to the first floor of the farm house. Their three seven year old children peeked out of their shared bedroom then were beckoned in to their rooms by Jaxon's quiet cautioning. Brenda was the first to go down the stairs then slide the door open.

"Hello?" Brenda started.

"Hello," Bolix said with a smile.

"Officer Bolix," Brenda smiled sliding the door aside.

"Mrs Goldheart," Bolix greeted her.

"What brings you to this part of the galaxy?" Brenda asked.

"It is . . It is. . . it is. . ." Bolix said. "It is about Lieutenant Macarough."

"What?" Brenda asked as Jaxon started to descend the stairs. The stairs gently creaked beneath the slippers. "What is wrong with him?"

"We just found the remains of his craft this morning floating in space," Bolix said.

"Just this morning?" Jaxon speeded to her side as she began to slump against the door frame. "What about last night?"

"He was going to be there as a waiting member of the party," Bolix said.

"And?" Brenda asked.

"How close is he to the Bat?" Bolix said.

"Very. They were close friends," Brenda said. "What is it, officer?"

"We found belongings of the Bat among the wreckage," Then Bolix handed a small ring. "And this."

The couple glanced toward each other as they observed the ring.

"He never wore a ring," Jaxon was handed the ring and observed it.

"Yes, we are aware of that," Bolix put his hands on his hips. "I last saw that on a feared criminal sixty of your years ago."

"Who?" Brenda asked.

"Someone of no importance," Bolix said. "Someone who committed hundreds of crimes against space travelers."

"I can imagine," Brenda grinned. "I take it that this person was part of the Robinson crew."

"Not officially according to our files." Bolix replied. "This man is notorious to twisting peoples words, giving things away when he shouldn't, taking things when he shouldn't, trespassing on private property, abducting royals, people of high positions, lying to officers, evading arrest, threatening a officer, murder, and several high crimes that we can't prosecute because Earth isn't in the federation." Bolix shook his head. "A shame to justice."

"Did you find any corpses among the wreckage?" Brenda asked.

"No," Bolix said. "Since it was found in the wreckage, I believe it belongs to you now. The ship was a family heirloom," the duo nodded in return to his comment going along with it. "If you see the suspect, tell him that we like to question him about the Bat's whereabouts."

"Lovely," Jaxox smiled, closing his hand, reaching it back. "Make sure that I will do that."

"And I don't have much faith in the whereabouts of the lieutenant," Bolix said. "Could have been vaporized."

"What makes you believe that the Bat was in the ship, Officer Bolix?" Brenda asked. "For all you know, the Bat wasn't there."

"We found his uniform," Bolix said. "There were trace amounts of organic matter underneath it."

"Thank you," Brenda said. "Really."

"You're welcome," Bolix said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jaxon asked. "We just got up ourselves."

"Your hospitality is kind," Bolix said. "But I have duty to attend."

"Goodbye," Brenda and Jaxon said in unison.

"Goodbye." Bolix said then turned around and walked away, the door closing behind him.

Brenda hugged Jaxon that was returned warmly.

"This is going to be a full house one of these days," Jaxon said.

"I thought it was already full, my Aladdin," Brenda said, looking down toward him with a smile.

"There is such thing as fuller house," Jaxon said. "We have to tell the children about the arrangement."

"I think they will love that," Brenda replied as she wrapped her hands around Jaxon's waist. "Children, come here!"

Ellen, Eliot, and Ella stormed down the stairs.

"Yes, mother, father?" they chimed at once as their parents turned toward them.

"You have a couple of Uncles on their way here," Brenda said. "And they will be here in a couple days."

"And one of you may get to see them first!" Jaxon said. "Depending where they land. And they know our secret!"

"They do?" Eliot asked.

"They do!" Brenda said.

"They do!" the children cheered. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Brenda looked toward the window across from them.

"Hm, looks like it is still late enough to get some more shut eye," Brenda said then when she turned around the children were gone and her husband's eye were focused on the corridor. "Camping in space got a little more fun around here."

"Fun," Jaxon laughed at the comment with one arm wrapped around her waist. "Our camp site is a farm compared to theirs."

"Whatever it is," Brenda said. "I am sure it is small and cozy."

"Small and cozy enough for them to call a flying motel room," Jaxon said. "Home for awhile."

"Time to add another section," Brenda said with a tired smile. "Starting in the morning."

"Starting in the morning," Jaxon said. "Let's see what's on the space radio," he guided her to the couch then sat her down. "Has to be something on like a play."

He went over toward the three feet tall wooden object with glass light fixtures and dialed the knob.

* * *

It had been over fifty-three years since Gampu had last considered that he would ever consider people of being part of his family. Someone to remember back fondly with affection and like. It had been a long time since he bad been forced off off the planet longer than a week or a month. A very long time since he believed in someone to go home with. He was up that night unable to fall asleep in the small encampment set outside of the lunar module. He paced back and forth in front of the campsite feeling a deep disturbance from within. It was the quiet kind that nagged at him.

He came to a pause in his tracks then raised his head up toward the night sky with his hands in his lap tightly held feeling it was extremely familiar. The situation that he was in, not the sky, at a campsite. The stars were places that he wasn't quite familiar to. Yet, they were familiar to him from the long term stay on his planet. Stars that once posed as company. Stars that he once shared stories about with company under the blanket of night on the grass and had bouts of laughter. Stars that had different meaning to different civilizations than the ones from Earth to amusing results.

He let down his professional and wise persona to melt down into the vulnerable, scared, and worried old man with little reassurance that he was going home. To be in the world that he had left sixty years ago against his best wishes. His hands were notably trembling. And the thought of going home hit him harder than it had in when held with promise of being taken back to Earth. He fought back his terror only find it difficult to keep it back when going into the unknown. He looked toward the several moons hanging in wait to be explored by those daring to come. Yet, to him, they were a marvel and a beauty spurred hope in the dark.

"I am scared, William," Smith admitted. "Never been more scared in my life."

Smith lowered his head with a trembling sigh.

"It's so dark and I am afraid if I reach a hand out I might get my hand into something that I might regret. That I might feel something unfavorable!"

Smith shuddered.

"Oh my dear boy. . ." 

He lowered his head with his gaze to the ground.

"I just hope you are having it better knowing where you are going and being certain of what is ahead of you."

He turned toward the lunar module and lifted his head up, his facial features softening, lowered upon the resting POPS model with a twirling helmet during his calibration cycle within a tent that had been set up for him and alongside him on a hammock was a resting Orion. People that he best felt would be around him long enough to call a family.

A long term family that he had been lacking in for a very long time. Just a sample of the real extension of the family in his eyes. He sat down against a tree then his eyes started to close summoning him into a familiar and comforting darkness that was more comfortable than it had been in recent years. And safer. It felt right to call it a slice of a family, but different, in the same kind of situation set at a place that they called a campsite.


	8. To be human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just admit. The chapter where Freddie gets taken is the chapter where everyone looked at me when I decided to keep them staying on the planet as a climb up to the events that I am trying to lead this story into and just glared at me. All of them.
> 
> The members of the Macaroughs who wanted to leave insisted, actually demanded, that they go after her instead of having the problem solved on the planet so that's where you get this epic long story and making up new characters and making up stuff as I go.

"What do we call the space motel?" Orion asked.

"It's not a motel," Gampu said.

"It's temporary lodging," Orion said.

"A motel is a multi building," Gampu argued. "that is a space RV."

Orion stared at the older man point blank.

"What is a space RV?" Orion asked.

Gampu and Orion stared at each other for a long moment before anyone said anything else.

"The long vans you see in historical pieces with a door step and long wide windows," Gampu said.

"A bus?" Orion said.

"The one movie in which Beethoven goes on a road trip." Gampu clarified.

"Ooooh!" Orion snapped his fingers. "So that's what they were!"

"It is settled then." Gampu said. "No name because it has one."

"Let's give it a name!" Orion insisted.

"No," Gampu declined.

"We have been flying to and from planets in the last six months and it oughtta have a name other then the lunar module," Orion pointed out.

"If you're going to name it then it has to be painted on the hull with space paint!" Gampu said. "It has to be a name you can look at and call it a day." His finger was pointed toward the resting craft. "Because it will be permanent."

"The ugly spacer," Orion said.

"What a demeaning name!" Gampu said.

"It's all I got," Orion said.

"That name isn't endearing, charming, or enough to be fond of," Gampu said.

"Do you have a better name?" Orion said.

Gampu turned toward the silent companion beside him.

"Peepo, any ideas?" Gampu asked.

Peepo's helm twirled.

"The uninspiring thing," Peepo replied, stunning Orion but pleasing the older man.

"Uninspiring, perfect!" Gampu clapped his hands together.

"But, Professor!" Orion announced. "That's awful for a name!"

"USS Uninspiring would go nicely below the windows," Gampu said. "And besides, we don't go about inspiring people."

Orion frowned then thought back but started to reply then raised his index finger as the older man started to turn away and walked off. He lowered his finger as something occurred to him looking back at the long journey that they had been on and the people that they had been fortunate to have met. Then a smile replaced the frown and a laugh came forth. Orion followed after the older man back to the ship to help him with the additional painting.

* * *

A large saucer craft that was heavily stylized flew through the mountains hurling toward the hills of greenery flying over the rows of drying brown stalks underneath a protective dome set above them. The main hub was a pitch black spacecraft that was massive in size compared to the home that was used on the other half of the planet. Brenda and Jaxon came out of the craft in their individual environmental spacesuits then ran in the direction that the craft had flown in. Jaxon had a long club in one hand that was coated in spikes and well aged from over use. Eliot was the first to come over to the hill then looked down toward the crashed ship that was burning through the windows.

Brenda skid down the hill then landed on the hull to the craft. Jaxon tossed down the club which was caught by the matriarch. She smacked the large window of the craft once, twice, thrice, and a forth time when the large window gave out. She chipped away at the glass as she was joined by her partner. She handed the club back into his hands then flung herself in landing on to the wall that acted as the floor beneath her feet. She lowered ducking out of the burning debris. She scanned the reddened room looking from side to side. A figure was set in the center of the room in a chair slumped over with a belt strapping them into the chair.

Brenda tapped on the device on her forearm then joined the unusual being's side.

Their face was briefly washed over by a blue film then replaced by both different hair and face even the physical features changed.

"What in the galaxy . . ." Brenda started.

She unstrapped the belt and caught the stranger sliding them into her arms. Brenda attached a strange device on to the stranger's face to provide oxygen. She walked down the ceiling then came to the floor paneling where her husband was waiting. She slid the man out through the window into the waiting arms of her partner then he turned away and went back up the same way that they had came.

"Are you coming, Brenda?" Jaxon called.

"One moment," Brenda said. "I have to check if there are passengers."

"Don't stay in there too long," Jaxon warned. "You might get perpetually frozen in there."

"I will be!" Brenda replied.

Brenda proceeded to navigate herself around the circular dome checking in the small rooms for other passengers then came back out the same way that she had entered the craft. The flames died down behind her replaced by icicles.

* * *

"We have been floating about in space for a year, Gampu," Orion said. "We should land somewhere."

"I fail to see a planet,"

"There is asteroids,"

"Plenty of them,"

"So why not land on them?"

"Orion, the only way they are inhabitable is if they orbit a sun,"

"That is not what the shows have,"

"Entertainment, my dear friend," Gampu shook his head. "And inaccurate."

"Well, we need to land somewhere,"

"Quite true," Gampu said. "The waste tanks for the two bathrooms need to be cleaned up."

"They do?"

"We haven't cleaned them out since we started this voyage,"

"One . . year. . worth. . . of. . . shit," Orion said. "The stench must be awful. If not lethal."

"Indeed," Gampu said, grimly. "If we can find people willing to help us then it would be preferable."

"Warning! Warning!" Peepo announced at random. "USS Uninspiring is being approached by a Presidential Delegation Type Class!"

"Presidential delegation class?"

"My advanced sensors indicate it has a federal government system in its network," Peepo clarified.

"I never thought that would be a reality of a Presidents from different worlds in one ship," Gampu noted as a look befell upon Orion's face. "Must be for a very important matter."

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" A voice came over the intercomn. "This is the Captain Ganto holding the Galactic Presidents Conference, we are suffering difficulties."

"This is Captain Orion Macarough," Orion said. "Please, describe your difficulties."

"We are suffering a problem in the engine cabin and passenger cabins," Ganto replied. 

"Do you happen to have bacteria that can eat away bo---"

"Orion," Gampu shielded the comn with his hand and turned the receiver off then glared toward the younger man. " _What_ do you think you are doing?"

"Getting help," Orion said.

The initial reply that Orion got was a weathered glare from Gampu.

"That just makes you sound selfish asking it forefront instead of approaching them, helping them, then asking for help," Gampu said. "I have been through that episode and it didn't end well back on Doctor Smith's Planet." he lowered his head then shook it, ashamed, disappointed in the past. " _Many._ . . **_Many_.** . . Many times."

"We are not on that planet," Orion said. "we are in _space_." Orion finished with exasperation in his voice.

"I am quite aware of that," Gampu said. "It still applies in somewhere you don't belong."

"So what?"

"To be human is to help first, ask questions later," Gampu said. "You have been in space for seven years searching for me. Why you have neglected to learn that is incomprehensible." Orion lowered his gaze at the chiding. "There is room to grow, my dear boy."

"We have to cooperate if we want to survive either way," Orion reminded lifting his head up facing the older man. "And the nearest planet is two weeks away. If we wait to ask then we will forget about it."

"Puh-lease, spare me the excuse," Gampu held his hand up. "You make yourself look more desperate than you really are."

"Desperate?" Orion asked. "And selfish? How does that go together?"

"You just turn off people and get a bad rap with that attitude," Gampu said.

"And the ship will stink to high heavens," Peepo said. "Pee yeew."

"When it comes to stench, there is no way one can not remember asking for help," Gampu argued. "I can remember a few times where my community did."

"You are certain that you can remember it," Orion eyed at him.

"Firmly sure," Gampu replied. "Because _I_ will remember to ask for it."

"Peepo, how far are we from the ship?" Orion asked.

"Three hours and forty-three minutes," Peepo replied then Gampu took his hand off. 

"On our way," Orion said. "Captain Macarough out." He glared toward the shorter man. "Happy?"

"Thrilled." Gampu said with a aged smile. "We have to hope it is big enough for this massive behemoth."

"It has to be big enough for this ship if it holds Presidents," Orion said. "All the shuttles and passenger ships that brought them here? Can you imagine?"

Gampu shuddered, wincing, at the image that his mind presented of terrible traffic getting out of the ship with all of them trying to leave at once.

"Yes, I can and I have," Gampu said. "I will take a well deserved nap."

Gampu returned to the second chair then adjusted himself in the seat then fell asleep asleep snoring with his hands in his lap. Peepo's helm twirled joining Orion's side. Peepo was silent as he looked on toward the ship that awaited ahead of him. Orion grabbed on to the joystick as he sat down into the first chair then piloted toward the distant specter that was arrested in space. Peepo scooted to the side window looking on toward the window of the craft. This time, in his processor, he was reliving a moment.

* * *

_"Please, help us!" the desperate plea came over the radio._

_Will hung up the receiver lowering his head._

_"Sorry, we can't help," Will said to no one. "Not our problem."_

_Robot could detect the heartbreak and regret in the boy's voice._

_"What are you looking at me for, Robot?" Will raised his head looking toward Robot. "A cosmic cat got your tapes?"_

_Robot was silent for the longest moment before he replied._

_"I did not anticipate to feel this new feeling," Robot said._

_"What is it?" Will asked, concerned, as he sat down into his chair._

_"I don't know," Robot said. "But it is bothering my circuits and my nanobots. Including my processing."_

_Will looked aside thinking it over before his attention shifted back toward the Robot with certainty in his mind._

_"I know," Will said. "Doctor Smith would have accepted and taken this ship after them. We can't do that. We can't let our eyes get off the ball." He looked up toward Robot. "Besides, we got enough fuel and we don't have enough to make this pit stop. The next stop that we got is just as far as they are!"_

_"You do not need to convince me, Will," Robot said. "You never need to. It is hard reconciling not helping people."_

_"Last few years is all we have been doing," Will noted. "The family has reconciled not being to help others. I am sure that I can. I can try. I can try." he looked toward the view screen of the ship then put his hands behind his head looking on amending his earlier comment. "I will try."_

_The Jupiter 2 passed by the presidential ship heading into the dark and unforeseen unknown._

* * *

The family ate at the table that was set in the center of the craft. Heavy footsteps trailed toward them then they turned their attention of their meals in the direction of the short humanoid with bright blue skin, antennas, and white hair that stood out. Their features changed in the next moment to that of a silver figure in a one piece uniform that was white standing out against the silver. Brenda watched the facial features remain unknown only a swirling mass that refused to settle.

"Hello," Brenda said. "Welcome to our home."

"Do you eat food, poor man?" Jaxon asked.

"My name is Calpatox," Calpatox said. "I am The Knowledge."

"Okay, but do you eat?" Jaxon asked.

"Eat?" Calpatox's unusual voice echoed back. "What is that process?"

"You chew, then it goes down your throat, into your stomach, it gets digested then sent down to the two intestines where it goes down to the butt and comes back out as either water or poop," Jaxon said. "I seem to recall it takes several hours to happen."

"Yep," Brenda said.

"Do you eat?" Eliot asked.

"No," Calpatox said. "I am a Turee."

"A tree," Jaxon said. "Okay. You are a really bizarre tree."

"Turee,"

"Tree,"

"Turee,"

"Tree,"

"Turee,"

"Tree,"

"Darling, stop that. It's apparent. He cannot be annoyed." Brenda said as Jaxon was having difficulty fighting back leaning forward on the table looking curiously toward the newcomer. "Children, if any of you like some extra bacon, it is all yours."

"Thank you, mama," the triplet of El's chimed.

"What planet are you from?"

"None,"

"If you are knowledge then you must know your own backstory," Jaxon said then took a sip from the glass. "Everyone knows."

"Except those who can't know, " Brenda said. "Memory blocks, traumatic injuries, neurological problems," she looked up. "You must be programmed not to know."

"Yes," Calpatox said. "This is your family unit."

"Yes," Brenda said. "Eliot, Ellen, and Ella."

"All of them are a Goldheart," Jaxon said as Calpatox watched the children take pieces of sausage, toasted bread, and bacon off the center of the table on to their plates.

"Hey!" Ellen exclaimed. "El took too much bacon!"

"You got too much, El," Eliot complained, folding his arms, glaring toward Ellen. "Not me."

"No, you did, El!" Ella glared toward Ellen.

"Goldheart," Calpatox said.

"That is their last name," Brenda said.

"Children, what have I told you?" Jaxon asked.

"Share the load," The children lowered their heads.

"Good," Jaxon nodded. "Now exchange it evenly."

"Interesting. . ." Calpatox said. "Is your family always this way?"

"Yes," the couple chimed together.

"Is this a building or a ship?" Calpatox asked.

"It's a ship, Mr Tox," Ella said. "We are spending summer vacation on the other side of the planet."

"Because the upper side is still full of snow," Ellen said.

"Too much snow," Eliot said. "It's really strange. A really strange orbit and the way the sun is positioned."

"And this side of the planet has no snow?" Calpatox asked.

"Lots of snow," Eliot said. "But it melts away quickly when the sun rises."

"Yeah, but the weather was too bad that civilization couldn't thrive on this part of the planet," Brenda said. "From the readings and translating that we have done with the aid of several people." She smiled, looking up from her plate, up toward Calpatox. "We can get another suit fashioned for you if you like. We are going to have picnic tomorrow."

"That is unnecessary," Calpatox said. "I have no need to remain warm nor cold. My body is at a controlled temperature."

"You mean to tell me that you got some power source inside of you?" Eliot asked, twirling his fork above the plate, cupping the side of his face with one hand that was leaning against the table.

"Yes," Calpatox replied. "Picnic. What is a picnic?"

"It's a picnic," The couple replied.

"That does not register," Calpatox said.

"Come on, it has to," Ella said. "It is where families go and eat outside in the open on a blanket with packed food and beverages."

"Explore and play," Eliot said. "The one time where we don't need to wear our suits."

"My ship is in need of repair," Calpatox said. "I am in need of help."

"What kind of repairs?" Eliot asked.

"I cannot be certain without some inspection,"

"We will inspect it when the sun returns," Jaxon said. "You can call me Mr Goldheart and my wife, Mrs Goldheart."

"We haven't even started calling each other endearingly by old man or old woman," Brenda said. "But we are going there."

"Those are not your designations?"

"Those are honorable designations," Ellen said. "Means you can main--main--main--main--maintain people."

"And calling each other old is a honorable one?"

"It's one we accept," Jaxon said.

"Means we have wisened up," Brenda said.

"It's a pride to be old," Jaxon said, proudly. "Means you have a lot to hand down."

"We are not old." then Brenda emphasized. " _Yet_."

"But we will be," Jaxon said.

"Interesting," Calpatox said. "Most are repulsed at getting old and being called old."

"Would you like to go with us and go snow fort building?" Ella asked.

"I can create a castle," Calpatox said. "Yes."

"Can we?" The children whined at once.

"You may," Brenda said. "On the condition that you keep your tracker on. At all times." she eyed at the visitor, warily. "I cannot accept my children around strangers without knowing where they are."

"I do not understand," Calpatox said with a tilt of their head.

"Some day, you will." Jaxon said. "Once you get a mortal companion. That is."

* * *

Gampu was shaken awake by Orion's hand then he leaned forward looking on toward the vastness of space. He spotted a spacecraft ahead of them that more or less was that of a massive craft with large rectangle windows peering into the inside of the craft faintly struggling to remain on. Gampu buckled himself in as did Orion. The entrance bay slid open and the tiny craft flew in to the craft. Peepo went into the supplies then took out a large crate full of medical supplies and held in his black repainted arms. As they flew over the row after row of craft, Orion turned his attention upon the older man.

"Ready to be a doctor for old times sake?"

The older man's attention shifted toward Orion then smiled in return.

"My dear boy, I have acquired a wealth of knowledge of many species from my time on Doctor Smith's Planet. So I am always on hand," Smith said. "Though, I could do with some hair dye." he patted on the side of his hair. "I must appear undignified to approach such high ranking people."

"We have a colorizer for that,"

"Colorizer---" Peepo dropped a rounded object on the older man's head. It was coated in small rounded holes covered by a film of glass that contrasted against the baby blue theme and its cooking tool. For all intents and purposes, it could have been used to hold a bowl of noodles. Smith felt the rounded, yet softened, flattened aspect of the device that covered most of his head in a odd way that it was more of a helmet.

"It works by audio," Peepo said then came toward the doorway.

"This is Colorizer system," a woman's voice came over. "Once you change the color of your hair, your hair follicles will no longer produce the excess amount of your usual hair color, any side effects is not on the fault of CosmicX, side effect may feature balding, excessive growth of hair, and permanent feature of the newly chosen hair color. Once you change your hair color, this cannot be undone." Orion was smirking as Smith listened intently to what the device had to say. "This program has gray hair that takes longer to appear. What color would you like to turn your hair to?"

It was at that moment did Smith realize the step that he was taking a step toward with hesitation. Off from the identity that bound him to a past that belonged to Earth. To a past that connected him to the person that he used to be. To the people that he was associated with. To the people that he liked, disliked, and treasured. His fingers crept along the edges of the device. One step de-attaching from his career and mistakes leading him to become the person that he was. Breaking free of it to a man born by a foreign planet. A entirely different man. A man born to be wiser than he had been before. Someone entirely possible because of the Robinsons. He lowered his hand down on to the arm rest after the moment of consideration.

"Brown," Smith said. "Please."

"Processing." was the reply.

A warm hum came over his head then in the next moment, his hair turned to brown. He slid the device off his head then held it behind his head. Robot returned the object back where he had gotten it. Orion looked toward the older man, catching how young he looked, how youthful that he appeared to be instead of someone in his sixties. He appeared to be in his forties instead of his sixties with that simple change. Orion smiled turning his attention off the older man then scanned the area below for a landing.

The Uninspiring proceeded to fly down to the central pad that was clear across from the hundreds of passenger ships. Below the craft appeared a group of people forming a central line. The duo unbuckled themselves as Peepo proceeded to open the doors for the duo then hovered his way down to the floor carrying the medical equipment in his arms in front of himself. The men looked down to the future standing side by side half nervous, half afraid, half excited.

"Immortality is not about living," Gampu said, abruptly. Orion turned his attention on to the older man. "It is about the people you become, meet, and how you enjoy life that matters." 

Orion nodded.

"When did you learn that?" Orion asked.

"Life is a excellent teacher," Gampu said. "If you listen closely. You can hear her. Everything will be okay." He gestured toward the open doorway with a smile then linked his hands behind his back. "After you, Captain."

Orion was the first to descend down the ladder then hopped down and began to approach the group.

"Which one of you is Captain Ganto?" Orion asked.

"I am, sir," Ganto stepped forward. "Do you have a mechanic?"

"You have one standing in front of you," Orion said.

"Trained?" Ganto said.

"Self-taught," Orion said as the captain's face fell. "My friend over here," Gampu slid down behind him then began to approach. "Is a newcomer and has been self-taught on how to be a doctor. Is very experienced. Comes highly recommended in survival situations. When all the chips are down, he always comes through." Orion pointed over his shoulder. "Which one of you is the engineer?"

"I am, Captain Macarough," Verda stepped forward as Gampu restrained himself at seeing her alive. There were so many levels of his heart being warmed and broken even pulled to a certain degree seeing a familiar face still lurking around. She wasn't old but appeared the same way that he had last seen her so many years ago. It was almost a generation ago. "Verda Robinson."

"Let me check engineering and see if there is any help I can do," Orion said. "Take me there."

"I was not aware that Earth would allow a lunar lander to be freely flying in space after the last one was lost," Verda said, puzzled.

"No, they got it back," Orion said, leaving with her toward the other side of the ship. "Got any duck tape, string, candy for that matter?"

Gampu stepped forward easing away the stiffness.

"I am Isaac Gampu, Captain Ganto," Gampu said.

"Good to meet you," Ganto replied with a nod.

"This is my old friend, my assistant, my manu-droid, Peepo," Gampu shifted aside pointing toward his assistant.

"Hello," Peepo responded.

"What the extent of the injuries of the wounded, how many are burned, the casualties?" Gampu asked.

"No deaths as of far," Ganto said. "These are the volunteer nurses I could manage with." he held a hand out referring to the men and women in a long line across from him. "The staff of the presidents capable of withstanding stress and holding someones lives in their hands."

"We're their campaign managers who were here to update each other how the last elections went," Spoke up one of them that made the doctor raise his brows up then began to grin. "Not their staff."

"Recognize us as a support group!" Spoke up another.

"They shall do," Gampu said. "Take me to the wounded if you insist on not telling me the numbers."

"This way," Ganto said. "Sir."

Gampu went into the sea of darkness followed by Robot leaving behind the lone lunar module.

* * *

"Papa," Ella started.

Jaxon looked up from the large red and white blanket.

"Yes, princess?" Jaxon said.

"Are they nice people?" Ella asked.

"Who?" Jaxon asked.

"Space Uncles," Elle said. "Do they make for some good company on picnics?"

"Sure they are," Jaxon leaned against the frame of the tree then folded his arms looking upon the eight year old. "Professor Gampu makes for a good educator but you shouldn't cross him or betray him." He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Got it?"

"Got it, papa," Ella said.

"Good," Jaxon said, assured.

"Is he a black hole?" Ella asked. 

And suddenly, just as he had decided on welcoming space terms being used around his children, Jaxon regretted the decision. It had been a little over a day since welcoming Calpatox into his home until the transport vehicle was repaired. He looked toward the scenery up ahead where he was watching his wife and changelings playing a game of hide seek with their current visitor. The visitor shape shifted among the thin tree making it appear larger and wider than it really was.

Eliot hid behind the same tree then climbed up to the top of the tall tree and perched himself on the top. Ellen fell into a deceased but hollowed out tree stump then covered the top using a piece of wood grasping on to the side. Brenda had her eyes covered standing on the edge of the cliff counting back to ten waiting for the children to remain hidden counting back from fifty. One of these days allowing the children to be taught these words were going to bite him back in a uncomfortable way.

"No, he is a supernova," Jaxon said.

"He inspi--inspir---inspired you?" Ella asked.

Jaxon smiled with a small nod.

"Every person that I have met in space has been inspiring,"

"How so?"

"They have their ways,"

"Okay, papa,"

"How about you go play with your siblings?"

"Help me down," Jaxon obediently did as requested then was Ella lowered to the ground. "Papa."

"What is it?" Jaxon asked, kneeling down to her level.

"When are we going back home?" Jaxon let out a small smile looking upon his child then cupped the side of her smaller face.

"In a little while,"

"I miss Captain Green Petal and the others. They are nice people."

"We will get to see them in a little while," Jaxon said. "I promise you that."

Ella ran off ahead of Jaxon joining the game of hide and seek.


	9. Chapter 9

"Last time this sort of incident happened, this lead to chaotic years in their half of the galaxy. Some of them became isolationists and were at war against each other for several years. Refugees were all over the place, stations became diplomatic stations that became charged with sowing in seeds for peace, and ships were destroyed when they got close to the systems the Presidents were in part of."

"Accusations were flying about! Words were said that shouldn't be said."

Gampu grimaced, inwardly.

"Prisoners were taken." Continued Gampu's companion. "Sanctions were done." the tone was so grave that the situation was more severe than it was with each pause his companion looked toward him for emphasis of each action. "Investigations were done, all of which biased, evidence was manufactured." Ganto winced with a single long pause. "Military was drawn out into the open of the planets, space routes were heavily fortified, and everyone was tense---"

"War." Gampu cut him off, grimly. "One of those trigger happy captains ordered a ship to be fired on and they sealed the future."

Ganto paused before nodding.

"Lots of people died." Ganto said.

"Were . . . were you part of it?" Gampu asked.

"Yes." Ganto said. "And it was the most awful time I had."

"I spent most of it home," Gampu said. "Safe. But not alone."

"We don't need any more President's dying on this ship!" Ganto complained. "This ship has been told to be cursed since that day. Bad things always happen. Don't know who gave them that idea but they did. All of it is pure coincidences!"

"Are you telling me that there are some causalities from this unfortunate tragedy?" Gampu asked.

"One," Ganto said. "That is all we can allow for."

"And so you shall." Gampu said. "I find it hard to believe that you had so many people dying with willing hands in the galaxy lurking about."

"It is just that we had casualties the last time. . . No one helped us." Ganto said. "We were passed by every ship imaginable. Just ignored us. All we got was silence from them going on their space routes."

"Silence?" Gampu asked, troubled.

Ganto nodded.

"We were ignored." Ganto said, sadly, bitterly, yet furiously.

"That was a very significant development and no one knew how important the ship was." Gampu said.

"Oh, they did." Ganto said earning Gampu's alarm and his head bobbed up. "We told them."

"You told them and they did nothing." Gampu said, in disbelief, in shock, in horror. " _Nothing_."

"That was the future they wanted," Ganto said. "They regretted it in the end. Two hundred forty-three Presidents died. No, three hundred forty-five after the war had ended."

"What a tragedy." Gampu said. "I am surprised that there were so many."

"Last time this happened, it was close by a star system that people say is cursed and has a meddling old Earth man. So it is not surprising."

Peepo's helm whirred as he paused in his tracks.

"Cursed?" Gampu asked pausing in his tracks then so did Ganto a couple steps ahead. "How . . how. . how . . . cursed?"

"Cursed enough not to establish a civilization," Ganto said. "Bad things happen to those who try living on one of the planets."

Gampu looked down toward his fingers, fiddling with them, his features softening.

"I see," Gampu said.

"Here is our set up medical half," Ganto took a few more steps ahead of him into another chamber and Gampu looked up toward Ganto. "And the volunteers as I have introduced."

"Ah, thank you, my dear captain." Gampu said, gratefully. "Now." Gampu joined Ganto's side. "Let us be and try to handle the problem of our plight."

"No arguments here," Ganto shrugged. "Good luck. Need any further help?"

"Decidedly not," Gampu said. "We have all that we need. The only help we need at this moment is your prayers."

Ganto nodded with a smile then walked on out of the chamber that was full of injured leading back into the deck that had not been scorched by fire. Peepo paused in his tracks as he began to process the revelation and his circuits ached at the news. They had unknowingly set the tone of their future and foreseeable alliances. Even Will had set his future into a dark path that lost the brightness without truly knowing.

What was left of Peepo's heart had shattered into a million pieces and time could only glue it back together then let it set with cracks in them.

Peepo twirled toward Gampu who faced the crowd of the injured directing the nurses to certain groups and retrieving several necessary equipment including lots of cold water and lots of heavy blankets. The buckets ranged in size and width then the arms of the injured were poured into the buckets. Their figures were places in tubs that had been taken out of each level of the ship from the bedrooms. There were waves groaning and shrieking from sides of the chamber. Peepo generated the additional ones that couldn't be found in the cargo section of the ship and handed them over to the impromptu nurses.

"Better late than never." Peepo said.

"Indeed!" Gampu said. "Peepo, get between those two Presidents. They are getting on each other's nerves and are about to strangle each other!"

"Generating force-field!" Peepo scooted away then stood between the two trapping the aggressor. "Activating sub mute field."

Gampu looked on, snickering, in amusement, then turned his attention upon the young president in his care. This was going to be a _very_ amusing care.

* * *

Verda watched Orion as he duct taped the pieces of the damaged engine and she followed each action preceding that. He was cheating against the matter of fact and evidence around him telling it was unsolvable. A deception turned truth that everything was fine. He used pieces of the metal that had been blown off the pipes, cleaned off the shoot, "Super glue, please,", outlined the holes that had been made, slid the material on, then waited for several minutes for it to dry. "Duct tape, please", then taped it back on to the damaged equipment as a safety precaution. He layered the hole in duct tape as a extra precaution over the pieces of super glued metal.

Verda watched him do this with keen interest into his task as he readily performed the necessary steps repairing the irreparable damage. Orion made new parts out of the tools that fit in the general shape of the lost material which couldn't be put back together well enough. She watched him in interest, skeptically, yet intrigued following his lead. He poured cold water over the steaming pieces of metal before beginning his launch on dissembling the pieces. 

"Is this safe?" Verda asked.

"I am in a space suit," Orion said.

Verda frowned, her brows furrowing together, glaring at the younger man.

"This does not answer my question, Orion." Verda said.

"It's safe." Orion replied, simply.

"Then why are you cleaning in your environmental suit?" Verda said.

"Because of the chance of radiation and after effects of the explosion." Orion said. "So, I'm safe enough to do this."

"You are very thorough," Verda noted. "And cautious."

Orion looked toward his companion then smiled.

"Space has made me be that way," Then Orion added. "Still helping me grow as a person."

Verda nodded.

"I recall when I had been first activated," Verda said. "I was a teacher. A logic based and metal being not driven by emotion."

"You're not a android," Orion said.

"I may not look like it," Verda said. "But for all intents and purposes, I still am."

"Who activated you?" Orion asked.

"Doctor Zachary Smith," Verda said.

"Tell me all about the Robinsons." Orion looked toward her with a smaller smile. "I know so little about them."

And so she did.


End file.
